Bite Me, I Know You Want To
by therasia
Summary: Shizuo ha sido un cazador de vampiros desde la muerte de su madre a manos de uno. Cada noche de Halloween, los vampiros emprenden una cacería sin reglas...o eso creen los cazadores. ¿Qué pasará cuando uno de ellos le demuestre lo equivocado que está? Shizaya.
1. El comienzo de todo

Corrí a toda velocidad a través del bosque, con sólo la luz de la luna como guía en la oscuridad de la noche. Agachándome, izquierda, derecha, esquivando esa rama traicionera. Sin perder de vista a las dos alimañas que corrían algo más adelante, y que había descubierto hace escasos minutos, andando por la ciudad, como si fueran _humanas_. Me ponía enfermo ese comportamiento inocente. Y más cuando era obvio que aquellos ojos rojos no eran nada que entrase en la categoría de lo normal.

Halloween. Un año más, ese maldito día en el que me era imposible descansar. El día en el que esos estúpidos chupasangres tenían permiso para organizar una gran cacería, causando el terror entre aquellos más conscientes de lo que los rodea. Aquellos que sabían que la existencia de ciertas criaturas iba mucho más allá de esas películas de miedo que la gente tanto aclamaba y disfrutaba. La realidad no era nada parecido. Ninguna de aquellas personas había visto a su madre en los brazos de alguna de esas _cosas_.

Tampoco la habían visto palidecer segundo tras segundo, por la pérdida de sangre. Sangre que manchaba los labios de su agresor.

Y para cuando conseguí hacerle huir con un colgante de plata y avisar a mi padre, ya era tarde. No era necesario llamar a una ambulancia, pues ya había muerto. Sólo nos quedaba un cadáver al que llorar. Pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Madre no habría querido vernos así, nos dijimos a nosotros mismos. Era lo único que podíamos hacer de forma personal como despedida.

Un leve movimiento en sus dedos me hizo acercarme a ella, ojos llenos de alegría, tanta inocencia en mi mirada. Extendí mis manos hacia la suya, queriendo sentir el calor que ella siempre emanaba con su mera presencia, aquella sensación de bienestar que te hacía querer sonreír, aunque fuera sólo para ella. Mi padre me detuvo antes de que diese un solo paso, haciéndome mirar una vez más al supuesto milagro. Sabía lo que era. Se había convertido en aquello en que la había matado. Una sonrisa cruel, su mirada hacía pensar que no estaba consciente. Recuerdo perfectamente mi cara de horror cuando se abalanzó sobre mí. Y entonces…nada. Una espada la atravesaba de lado a lado, empuñada por mi padre.

Me convertí en cazador, siguiendo sus pasos. Entrené hasta el agotamiento, día y noche, agudizando mis sentidos al límite, para poder estar a la altura de aquellas criaturas. Desarrollé una fuerza brutal, y aprendí a calmar mi temperamento, una vez aprendido que la rabia llevaba a la desconcentración. Un solo fallo y todo acabaría en presencia de uno de ellos.

Y aquí estoy, persiguiendo a estas dos muchachas. Parecen normales a la vista, pero mi instinto lo niega. Tengo bastante confianza en mí mismo sobre este tipo de cosas, llevo toda mi vida así después de todo. Reconozco que su velocidad es bastante impresionante, me atrevería a decir mayor a la gran mayoría de los de su especie. Ambas tomadas de la mano, corriendo y saltando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Qué expresión tan_ correcta_.

Podía distinguir en las sombras breves detalles de las dos. La que parecía estar impulsándolas hacia delante en aquél momento tenía unas trenzas largas, y unos breves destellos ocasionales me hicieron saber que llevaba gafas. No entiendo para qué. La vista de los vampiros es perfecta. ¿Camuflaje, tal vez? ¿Acaso creían que eso serviría? Patético.

La otra tenía el pelo suelto, llegándole por los hombros. Fijándome bien en sus movimientos, me di cuenta de que se iban cambiando por turnos el puesto de la que arrastraba a la otra, para reservar fuerzas. Um. Un movimiento inteligente, admití. Me sorprendía enormemente su capacidad de razonamiento. No estaban usando su instinto para darse la vuelta y atacarme, sino para guiarlas en busca de una salida. Supervivencia. Me recordé a mí mismo anotar sus descripciones en algún sitio después de acabar con ellas. No solía hacerlo, pero…tal vez como algún tipo de honor hacia las chicas, de algún modo.

Pero su suerte no duró mucho. No consiguieron ver un pequeño hoyo en su dirección, provocando que metiesen el pie dentro y tropezasen, cayendo de una manera estrepitosa contra el suelo. Con un grito, la chica de las trenzas se apresuró para levantar tanto a ella como a su compañera del suelo, girándose en mi dirección esta vez. Sus caras, ahora ligeramente manchadas por la tierra sobre la que habían caído, reflejaban el miedo de una manera sutil. Ja. Nadie caería en esa trampa, pensé al detenerme a escasos metros de ellas. O eso me dije, al ver cómo la chica de las gafas se pegaba contra la callada, susurrando cosas en su oído, de manera inaudible.

"Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis? Y espero que estéis preparadas para las consecuencias, porque definitivamente hacerme correr _no_ ha sido una buena idea." Sonreí peligrosamente en su dirección, dirigiendo mi mano lentamente hacia la daga guardada en mi cinturón. Ninguna de ellas contestó, cerrando los ojos y apretando el agarre en sus manos entrelazadas. Pero por lo visto la chica del la media melena sí tenía algo que añadir.

"Mejor…Nosotros…Matar…(Te crees mejor que nosotros, pero lo que sigues haciendo es matar)" Aquellas palabras sueltas no articularon un sentido hasta unos segundos más tarde. Reí amargamente ante tal osadía por parte de aquella chica con aspecto de adolescente.

"¿En serio? ¿Y me puedes decir qué hacéis vosotros para sobrevivir? Asesináis a personas inocentes. En ocasiones las convertís en uno de los vuestros. ¿Y yo? No se puede matar a algo que ya está muerto…" Avancé lentamente en su dirección, paso a paso, viendo cómo ellas retrocedían al mismo tiempo. La otra sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

"No entiendes nada. Los cazadores hace siglos que olvidaron su verdadera razón de existencia, así como información sobre nosotros. Hay vampiros corruptos, del mismo modo que hay humanos y cazadores así. No deberías juzgar lo que no conoces…Heiwajima Shizuo." Sentí la rabia inundar mi mente por un segundo, sólo viendo rojo, antes de conseguir volver a estar en calma. Sabían quién era yo. ¿Por qué? Avancé aún más hacia ellas, al igual que antes.

"Habla. ¿Cómo me conoces, sanguijuela? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?" Conseguí mantener mi voz relajada con mucho esfuerzo. Las otras chicas sólo negaron con la cabeza, con algo parecido a lástima, antes de que el miedo volviese a aparecer en sus rostros. Después de haber soltado mi nombre como si nada, se negaban a darme información. Malditas crías.

Cansado de este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, me impulsé hacia delante con la daga en la mano, dispuesto a acabar con ellas. En aquella fracción de segundo pude ver con claridad la manera en que se abrazaron y cerraron intensamente sus ojos, agarrándose muy fuerte a la otra, esperando su final. Y con un leve movimiento, cambié el ángulo en la dirección adecuada para atravesar a las dos de una sola estocada.

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar, antes de comprobar cómo algo golpeaba mi arma, haciendo que se clavase en el tronco de un árbol. Apartando mis ojos de la ahora inútil daga, dirigí mi mirada hacia las chicas, ahora situadas detrás de alguien. Las nubes que cubrían la luna se retiraron por un momento, dejándome ver en completo detalle a un joven de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. Piel pálida, delgado, no muy alto…¿familia suya, quizás?

"Apártate de mis hermanas, desgraciado." Dijo entre siseos, todo su cuerpo en posición de defensa, tenso ante cualquier posible ataque por mi parte. Un destello en sus manos me permitió ver una navaja. Supuse que la había usado para desarmarme sin cortarse con la hoja de plata. Así que era una familia llena de vampiros inteligentes, ¿eh?

"¿Por qué debería~? Sois una amenaza para los humanos, vosotros y todo el resto de los chupasangres. Apártate de mi camino y _tal vez_ te deje ventaja para que huyas mientras me deshago de ellas." Contesté, nada intimidado por él. Podría lanzarle a varios metros si lo desease. Contemplé con satisfacción cómo aquellos orbes del color de la sangre me miraban con puro odio, reasegurando su posición frente a sus hermanas, soltando un bajo siseo en señal de advertencia. Gracias a mi altura podía ver como las chicas le miraban con preocupación. ¿Sentimientos por su familia? Oh, me vas a hacer llorar.

"…Mairu. Kururi. Volved a casa. Ahora mismo." Murmuró en una voz decidida, sin perderme de vista. Las tales Mairu y Kururi le miraron con expresiones llenas de terror, agarrándose a sus brazos de manera desesperada. Decidí contemplar la situación, algo curioso.

"¡No digas estupideces! No puedes tú sólo, ¡te matará!" Dijo frenéticamente la chica de las gafas, Mairu, supuse. El pelinegro la ignoró, no rompiendo el contacto visual conmigo.

"Iza-nii…No…" ¿Iza-nii? Así que lo de ser hermanos no era mentira. Vi cómo la cara de póker que portaba Kururi se desvanecía, imitando la de su hermana e intentando convencer al mayor de los tres. No se me escapó la manera en que los puños de él se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos eran blancos. Y de repente, sus ojos adquirieron un color aún más intenso.

"Es una orden…"

"Iza-nii, nosotras-"

"¡ES UNA ORDEN!" Incluso yo di un paso hacia atrás ante el poder que sentí en esa mera frase. No me lo podía creer cuando los ojos de sus hermanas se cubrieron de lágrimas impotentes, abrazándole una última vez, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de hacer una ligera reverencia en su dirección y correr aún más rápido que cuando yo las perseguía. Sabía que ciertos vampiros, si su estatus es lo suficientemente alto, pueden ejercer cierto poder sobre otros inferiores…pero jamás lo había presenciado.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un detalle. Al echar a correr, un sonido del que no me había percatado se alejó con ellas. Uno que reconocería en cualquier parte. Aquellas dos muchachas tenían un _pulso_. Pero eso era simplemente imposible…¿o no?

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ninguno de los dos éramos capaces de oírlas huir. Sólo entonces él alzó su navaja de manera amenazadora, una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo no era un experto, pero tengo un hermano. Ese hecho fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era tan sólo una máscara falsa, un atisbo de desesperación se notaba en la manera en que miraba hacia tras por el rabillo del ojo, suspirando de manera casi imperceptible una vez que supo que sus hermanas se encontraban a una distancia demasiado grande como para que pudiésemos alcanzarlas. Decidí ser el primero en hablar.

"…no sabía que las pulgas chupasangres como tú tuvieseis algún tipo de sentimiento. Más allá de vuestra sed de sangre, claro." Aguardé una respuesta, pero pasados unos minutos, el otro no abría su boca.

"…" Sus ojos brillaban de una manera peligrosa, calculando las posibilidades de que la situación saliese a su favor. Por la forma en que sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente, él se había dado cuenta de que eran muy bajas.

"¿No sabes hablar de repente? ¿Te has cortado la lengua con esos colmillos tuyos?" Continué en tono burlón. El pelinegro rió secamente antes de lanzarme una de sus navajas. Pude esquivar la afilada hoja una fracción de segundo antes de que impactara entre mis ojos, rozando mi mejilla en su lugar. Un pequeño corte fue el resultado, pequeñas gotas de sangre saliendo de la herida. Me puse en guardia, esperando que aquellos ojos carmesí se abalanzasen sobre mí, ahora que la sangre se encontraba fuera de la piel.

No sucedió. Vi cómo se tapaba la boca, intentando ignorar el aroma del líquido, ligeramente metálico. Y estaba funcionando.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. ¿Nada de ataques desesperados? ¿Nada de tirarse a mi cuello y chuparme la sangre hasta quedar seco? Oí una risa venir desde detrás de aquella mano. Sus ojos me miraban con diversión, orgullo y…¿superioridad?

"¿Qué te pasa? Ah, comprendo. Jamás has conocido a nadie más que recién iniciados, a conversos. Nunca has tratado con ningún purasangre, ¿verdad, _Shizu-chan_?" El bastardo se estaba riendo de mí. ¿Shizu-chan? Arranqué una rama de un árbol cercano y se la lancé, disfrutando de la manera en que sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento antes de esquivarlo como si no fuera nada. Maldita pulga.

"Pfft...¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿La nobleza? Todos sois iguales." Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante mi comentario.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. En serio, ¿qué os enseñan a los cazadores de hoy en día? ¡Qué inculto~!" Solté un gruñido antes de correr hacia él, agarrándole del cuello contra un árbol.

"¿Oh? Y qué más da. Todos matáis a todo lo que se mueve. Todos aquellos con un pulso-" Yo mismo paré de hablar al recordar el inconfundible sonido que provenía de aquellas chicas. ¿Sus hermanas? No era posible. Apreté más mi agarre en su cuello, oyendo un jadeo procedente del pelinegro en mi agarre. Aquellos ojos intentaron seguir clavados en los míos, luchando la necesidad de cerrarlos.

"No sabes…nada…Tú mismo te acabas de…dar cuenta…¿no es así…?" Consiguió decir entre jadeos, intentando conseguir oxígeno. ¿Para qué necesita respirar…?

"Cállate de una vez. ¿Quién coño eres?" Mi mano se cerró aún más en torno a la única cosa que le permitía seguir respirando, bloqueando cualquier medio de seguir haciéndolo. Observé cómo el sujeto sonrió levemente de manera desafiante, consiguiendo que un susurro atravesase sus labios, antes de perder la consciencia en mi agarre.

"Orihara…Izaya."

"…Hey. Este tipo de trucos no funcionan conmigo. Si te crees que te voy a dejar aquí solo en medio del bosque para que puedas huir una vez te despiertes…" Sonreí levemente, con una pizca de malicia. "Entonces estás muy equivocado, _Izaya-kun~"_

Tras recogerle del suelo y cargarle sobre mi hombro, partí en la dirección de mi apartamento.

* * *

Preparé todo lo que impediría su fuga. Sabía que esa estupidez de la luz solar no les iba a convertir en cenizas; tal vez les doliese estar expuestos a ella, pero sólo si no estaban alimentados correctamente. Reí para mis adentros. Según los tres hermanos yo no sabía nada sobre ellos, pero eso no es cierto. Y la prueba de ello eran las esposas que me encontraba colocando en torno a sus muñecas, antes de asegurarlas en la pared. Había decidido que era mejor situarle en la cama. El apartamento era grande. Podía irme a otra habitación a dormir; allí le tendría bien vigilado.

Plata.

Unos de los pocos metales que los vampiros no podían romper. Por algún motivo que los cazadores desconocemos, parecen tenerle algún tipo de miedo, pero jamás nadie ha descubierto la razón. El mero hecho de que se produjese contacto con su piel parece hacerles retroceder, cómo un humano haría al poner accidentalmente la mano sobre hierro ardiendo. Sin embargo, no parece crear quemaduras, por lo que estoy viendo. Y si es dolor, debe de ser una mínima cantidad, ya que la bella durmiente no se ha despertado todavía desde que se quedó inconsciente en el bosque.

La verdad es que en un principio pensé que estaría fingiendo; e ahí la razón de que le pusiese las esposas primero, encadenándolo al cabecero de la cama. No vi necesario apretarlas demasiado, por lo que dejé que las cadenas le permitiesen moverse por la cama a su gusto. Nada más. Sería peligroso.

Y allí me encontraba, esperando a que se despertase de una vez. Sabía que le había privado de aire lo suficiente como para noquearle unos minutos, una hora, quizá; pero _definitivamente_ no casi un día entero. Había ido incluso a comer a la ciudad, varias horas atrás. El sol empezaba a ponerse de nuevo, el atardecer estaba a punto de dar paso a una nueva noche. Esperé pacientemente sentado en el extremo más alejado de la cama a que se hiciese de noche, sin despegar mis ojos de su figura inconsciente. No tuve que esperar demasiado.

Tan pronto como los escasos rayos de luz desaparecieron, ojos carmesí empezaron a abrirse lentamente, su rostro mostrando algo de confusión con respecto a la localización desconocida en la que había despertado. Observé cómo parecía analizar todo lo que le rodeaba, en buscas de posibles salidas, pensé. No tardó más de un segundo en acabar su inspección, mirándome de manera directa. Vi tal intensidad en aquellos ojos, que si no fuera porque no soy nuevo en esto, le habría liberado de sus cadenas en ese mismo momento, sintiéndome demasiado culpable como para mantener cautivo a alguien como él.

"…Ya era hora de que despertaras. Es jodidamente molesto tener que vigilarte, ¿sabes?" Le solté sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

"Nadie te pidió que me trajeses aquí. Donde sea que estemos, me da igual. Podías haberme matado y te habrías librado del problema." Dijo totalmente calmado. Espera. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Desgraciado…

"¿Oh? Así que tienes un instinto suicida, ¿eh? Me encantaría romperte el cuello con mis propias manos…" Fue mi simple respuesta. Ante mi sorpresa, Izaya rió.

"Hazlo. Hazlo, y toda tu especie estará muerta en tan sólo unos días. ¡Sería tan divertido saber que tú serías el monstruo causante de tal desgracia~! ¡Y no uno de los vampiros a los que tantos odias!" Las risas del menor crecieron en intensidad, para mi desmayo. ¡Esa maldita pulga…! Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por esa odiosa voz de nuevo.

"¿…Pero sabes una cosa? Sería un auténtico desperdicio librarse de tan fantásticas criaturas como vuestra especie. Amo a los humanos. Vuestras reacciones son de lo más interesantes. Sois como una rata de laboratorio…con la resistencia ante golpes y dificultades. Mínima, pero está ahí. Qué interesante…~" Miré su cara seria por un momento, antes de comprobar con rabia como esa estúpida sonrisa volvía a su lugar. Me hacía querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, hasta borrársela a golpes.

"Creía que los vampiros eran más modestos. Supongo que me equivoqué." Añadí burlonamente. Al parecer, lo estaba esperando, porque su sonrisa no disminuyó en ningún momento.

"¿Crees que estoy tirándome un farol? ¿Qué lo que digo es falso, Shizu-chan? Una verdadera lástima. Creía que los monstruos tenía más cerebro~" Musitó, devolviéndome su propia versión de mi anterior insulto. Analicé su cara en busca de algo que me dijese que estaba mintiendo, cualquier cosa. Pero su lenguaje corporal no me decía absolutamente nada. Podía verle algo tenso, pero supuse que era por el hecho de estar bajo mi control en estos momentos.

"¿Cómo creer a un chupasangres como tú, eh? Asquerosa sanguijuela…" Solté un pequeño sonido de irritación. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pero lo que dijo después, no me lo esperaba de ninguna manera. Le vi reír repentinamente, antes de soltar una preciada información.

"Oh, cierto, pero sin embargo te fías de un doctor sin carrera oficial y de una Dullahan. Tiene taaaanto sentido~" Abrí aún más los ojos sorprendido, antes de que la rabia se apoderase de mí, agarrándole del cuello de nuevo.

"¿Qué sabes de Shinra y Celty? Será mejor que hables. Ahora." Apreté ligeramente mi puño como advertencia.

"¿Quieres pruebas de que no sabes nada? Llama a Shinra ahora mismo y menciona mi nombre. Paso de tu actitud infantil, si te lo explicase yo sería una pérdida de tiempo por mi parte. Apártate si no quieres que te muerda esa mano." Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, como si fuese una advertencia ante el peligro. Solté mi mano de su cuello y vi algo extrañado cómo se ponía cómodo bajo las sábanas, impidiendo que le viese.

No podía negar que la curiosidad me comía por dentro. ¿Quién coño era este bastardo? ¿Cómo conocía a mis amigos? ¿Y mi nombre? Había demasiada importancia en las respuestas de cada una de esas preguntas. A pesar de que me gustaría hacer cómo si esta conversación jamás hubiese ocurrido, no podía permitirme el lujo de hacerlo. Sería dar la victoria al idiota que yacía en mi cama, perdido bajo las sábanas, pero…

No había otro modo.

Con un suspiro, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo, marcando lentamente el número de mi mejor amigo. No pasaron ni dos toques completos hasta que oí su voz. Por mucho que me gustaría hablar por teléfono…no me fiaba de tales temas siendo hablados por un cacharro que podría estar pinchado por alguien que recolectase información. Por eso no le dejé ni hablar, avisando a él y a Celty para que viniesen enseguida. No me apetecía tener que estar en la compañía de Izaya…

Ahora, a esperar…

* * *

Wow~ qué cosa más larga. Pensaba escribirlo todo en un oneshot, pero creo que es mejor si lo alargo ligeramente. No mucho, eso está claro. En fin, dedicado especialmente a **Blue** y a **amudoki**. Espero que os haya gustado~ Review~


	2. La otra cara de la moneda

Minna~ Exámenes everywhere sadsfgdjfguhsgdfjghyd T^T Pero bueno, ahora que tengo un día libre, aprovecho para escribir. De hecho, tengo examen mañana de informática…pero no me preocupa. Así que, a ver si puedo actualizar esta historia. En fin~ allá va. Desde el punto de vista de Izaya esta vez~

**-Guest:** I could translate this, but it would be so much work T^T Well…I'll think about it, okay?

**-Blue:** Porque yo lo valgo (?) Ok no XDDDDDDD Yo opino que Izaya siempre se preocupa por sus hermanas. De hecho, en la novela ligera, hay varias veces en las que se demuestra :'3 Y eso, por supuesto que es dedicado a ti! Ya que en el otro fic la gente no parece reconocer la pareja…bueno, ellos se lo pierden, ne? Me pondré mañana con el de 1827, cuando acaben mis clases de inglés. PD: Sobre tu review en Déjame Protegerte. A mí no me pareces una acosadora X'D De hecho, me hizo mucha ilusión que te interesase hasta ese punto. Te diré que vivo en Toledo. Talavera de la Reina, para ser precisos XD

Bueno, no os hago esperar más. La parte que está todo en cursiva es un flashback sobre lo que causó que Mairu y Kururi huyeran. Este cap, repito, está escrito desde el punto de vista de **Izaya**.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"La otra cara de la moneda"

Genial. Estoy encadenado a la cama de un cazador idiota y horripilante. ¿Se supone que yo soy el monstruo? Él no puede ni diferenciar entre dos chicas _humanas_ y dos vampiras. En serio, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento dan a los cazadores? ¿No les enseñan nada acerca de los que nacemos así, sin tener que esperar a que alguien nos muerda? Pero qué imbécil.

Y lo peor de todo es que sé quién es. Hace tiempo leí un expediente sobre él. Heiwajima Shizuo, 24 años. Presenció la muerte de su madre a manos de un vampiro en su primera noche tras dejar de ser humano. Típico. Todos los nuevos se vuelven locos sin sus Maestros, y si no son detenidos suelen erradicar a varios humanos. Ja. Pobres humanos, con lo interesante que es controlarlos en vez de exterminarlos, si ellos lo entendiesen no tendríamos tantos problemas.

Veamos, ¿qué más? Posee fuerza extraordinaria, incluso para un cazador, lo que le permite cazar más fácilmente de lo que debería. Su carrera como cazador es bastante exitosa, según cuentan los rumores. El trauma le hizo desarrollar un odio intenso hacia los vampiros, lo que me resulta comprensible hasta cierto punto, teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Pero vamos, debería _madurar_.

No es como si él fuese la única víctima de ese modo.

Tantas, tantas víctimas a manos de los verdaderos monstruos. En serio, me irrita bastante que tales alimañas manchen el orgullo de mi especie. Monstruos incontrolados, sedientos de sangre, sin tener ni siquiera una mera conciencia de lo que están haciendo. Me repugna tener que tratar con semejante escoria.

Es la ley del más fuerte. Si no sabes cubrir tus huellas y controlar tus impulsos y sed, tarde o temprano vendrá un cazador a matarte, y ésta vez será la definitiva. Adiós, inmortalidad. Bye bye bi~

Bueno. Al menos funcionan en ellos los comandos de poder. Es fácil pararlos si se llega a tiempo, y divertido ver sus expresiones al no saber por qué su cuerpo se mueve sin razón aparente. Son juguetes bastante entretenidos de vez en cuando, pero de ninguna manera voy a malgastar mi precioso tiempo en ellos. Apenas tengo tiempo para mí, ¿por qué debería gastarlo en otros?

Y mira dónde he acabado al tomarme un día libre. Fantástico, fabuloso. Si esas dos no se hubiesen escapado de la mansión…

* * *

"_Iza-nii~ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Queremos jugar contigo!" Oí a través de los pasillos. Negué levemente con la cabeza. No aprenden, no han acabado sus tareas todavía y pretenden divertirse…Lo siento por ellas, pero no puede ser. Además, es mi día libre. Y aquí tumbado en mi cama y con los ojos cerrados, me encuentro bastante cómodo. No estoy dispuesto a sacrificar este pequeño momento de paz. Ugh…estoy sediento…_

"_Iza-nii…dormir?" A pesar de ser un suave susurro podía oírlo perfectamente. Supuse que en este momento se encontraban justo al otro lado de la puerta. Mis sospechas se vieron cumplidas cuando Mairu abrió la puerta de un golpe._

"_¡IZA-NII! No queremos seguir con esas clases de etiqueta, ¡son horribles! ¡Namie es inaguantable, no para de decir que lo hacemos todo mal, que somos unas crías estúpidas!" Dijo Mairu, sus ojos algo más rojos de lo habitual, debido a su enfado. La fecha del cambio se acerca, ¿eh?_

"…_Cerrad la puerta y venir aquí, vosotras dos." Suspiré y extendí mis brazos en la cama, resignándome a consolar a mis hermanas. La gente cree que soy bastante desagradable. Lo soy. Pero con ellas…las mimo todo lo que puedo, dándolas todos sus deseos y caprichos. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la puerta estuviera cerrada a cal y canto, dos chicas tumbadas sobre mí, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricié su pelo intentando calmarlas un poco._

"_No queremos que nos siga dando clase…Por favor, Iza-nii…" Murmuró Mairu de nuevo._

"_Namie…bruja…" Dijo Kururi, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente._

"_Pues lo siento, princesitas. Yo pasé por lo mismo con Namie. Menuda mujer más irritante y estúpida. Pero…realmente, es la que mejor puede prepararos. A las dos. Debéis asumir que nuestro nombre implica unas consecuencias. Y nosotros debemos responsabilizarnos por ellas…" Respondí en voz baja y ausente. Me había repetido esa misma frase a mí mismo tantas veces a lo largo de los años…_

"_P-pero…¡no es justo! Yo no quiero tener que aceptarlas. Además, serás tú quien-"_

"_Basta. Es inútil discutir este tema. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo." Dije en tono derrotado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había parado de luchar contra mi futuro. No había forma de escapar de él, de todas formas…_

"_¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Ser marionetas hasta 'estar preparadas'? ¡Eso es una estupidez! De ningún modo voy a aceptar las órdenes de ese tipo. ¡Ni Kururi ni yo queremos tener algo que ver con esta familia!" Mairu me miró con ojos encendidos por la rabia. Oh, si tú supieras que yo era como tú, Mairu…_

"_Cumpliréis con vuestro cometido en la familia, en el caso de que a mí me pase algo." Respondí, tranquilo. Serán mis hermanas, pero todavía son _humanas._ No pueden herirme…físicamente. Vi cómo sus ojos se agrandaban, su cara una de sorpresa, antes de cambiar a algo cercano al odio. Están perdiendo el control…_

"_Claro, claro. A ti no te importa nada de esto. Sólo tu estúpido destino. Ya…¿Por qué no dices que nos odias? Nosotras te odiamos. _Todos_ te odian. Muérete. Dejaste de ser nuestro hermano hace mucho tiempo. Izaya…¡IZA-NII ESTÁ MUERTO!" No dejé que mi expresión mostrase lo mucho que dolían esas palabras, manteniendo una expresión serena y calmada. _Falsa._ No. No es así, yo…Llevo protegiéndoos toda mi vida…¿Por qué no os dais cuenta…?_

_Mairu cogió de la mano a Kururi, levantando a las dos de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cruzándola sin mirar atrás. Kururi se paró en seco en el umbral, mirándome. Permanecimos así unos segundos, sin romper el contacto visual. Pareció encontrar algo importante, porque volvió a acercarse a la cama por un momento para darme un apretón en una mano, su expresión suavizada._

"_Yo lo sé, Iza-nii…" Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo tras su hermana, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación._

_Sé que parezco un verdadero cabrón. ¿Tratas así a tus hermanas pequeñas? El mero pensamiento me hace querer reír amargamente. Si no las preparo para lo que serán…si muestro cuánto me importan delante de otras personas, o incluso de ellas…_

_Será su fin._

* * *

Así era cómo, tras una hora de búsqueda en la mansión, había acabado en su habitación, descubriendo una copia de un póster. Al parecer, su actor favorito se encontraba en la ciudad, y esta noche estaría firmando autógrafos. Apretando los dientes, memoricé la dirección donde se firmaría, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, dirigiéndome a Ikebukuro. Había conseguido verlas de lejos, presenciando cómo Shizuo empezaba a perseguirlas en el bosque. Las seguí a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar en ese momento.

Estaba muy sediento. Mi garganta ardía levemente, rogándome al menos unas gotas de aquél preciado líquido. Con la pelea con mis hermanas y todo el tiempo que pasé buscándolas me habían impedido beber la sangre. Mierda.

Por suerte conseguí parar al idiota antes de que las matase, y encima por creer que ellas eran vampiras. Habría sido irónico. Pero no gracioso.

Y lo demás es historia. Aquí estoy, bajo las sábanas de la cama de ese imbécil, cubriendo mi cara y todo mi cuerpo con ellas. No me apetece tener que aguantar cualquier estupidez que quiera decirme. No estoy de humor.

_Por supuesto que no_. Las sábanas. Las almohadas. Incluso el jodido colchón. Todo olía a _él_. Absolutamente TODA la habitación parecía burlarse de mí: "Hey vampiro, aquí vive un humano. Oh vaya, ¿dices que estás sediento? Eso podría arreglarse~ Vamos, dale un mordisco. Será rápido, y te sentirás mejor~"

Joder…

Ni hablar. De ninguna manera voy a morder a ese…¡ese idiota! Prefiero seguir sufriendo hasta morir si es necesario. No lo haría ni aunque pudiese. Y dudo _mucho_ que un cazador dé voluntariamente su sangre a un vampiro. Eso ya sería el colmo.

Pero no sé qué está esperando. No me mató en el bosque una vez caí inconsciente; tampoco en el camino a su casa, ni siquiera ahora que me tiene encadenado con unas cadenas de plata. Tch. Seguro que ni siquiera sabe por qué no nos gusta la plata. No nos hace daño, precisamente, aunque es cierto que no podemos romper el material. _Más bien lo contrario_. Es un secreto entre vampiros el por qué nos 'asusta' la plata. Los cazadores saben este hecho, pero no han encontrado la razón. Sabemos que no la van a encontrar a menos que algún vampiro lo diga. Es…especial.

Puedo oírte hablar por teléfono. Supongo que has decidido llamar a Shinra de verdad. Eso sí que sería divertido. Hace tiempo que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo, si es que se le puede considerar eso. Mis obligaciones y su trabajo como doctor nos han mantenido alejados últimamente. Sólo he podido hablar mediante mensajes con Celty. Consigues tu respuesta en segundos, siempre lleva su móvil en la mano. Sabe que tengo su cabeza, pero parece ser que ya no la quiere. Suele decir que no necesita sus recuerdos anteriores, que le gusta mucho más crear nuevos junto a su amado Shinra.

Lo sé, cursi. Pero en mi opinión tienen suerte. Se tienen el uno al otro…

Al fin te oigo colgar tu teléfono, acabando la llamada. Siento la cama hundirse un poco debido al nuevo ocupante, el cual siento que está sentado a mi lado. No me muevo de mi sitio. Si te acercas más…no me hago responsable.

"Eh tú. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, acurrucado bajo las sábanas? Ni que fuera tu casa." Murmuras, claramente molesto por el hecho de que me adapte tan fácilmente. Lo cual es una fachada…pero no tienes por qué saber eso, ¿ne?

"Obviamente no es mi hogar, Shizu-chan. Mi cama es bastante más grande que ésta. Y no _apesta_." No puedo aguantar el olor. Es tan _tentador_. Es una tortura lenta y eficaz, y estoy seguro de que el bastardo ni siquiera sabe lo difícil que lo está haciendo para mí ahora mismo. Um…tal vez, cuando no mires, muerda una almohada. Sólo para desahogarme.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Me golpeas una vez en la nuca, pero ignoro el dolor. No es nada comparado con mi garganta.

"Vaya, así que de verdad te estás quedando sordo. Te lo repetiré, para que veas que soy _tan_ buena persona…Digo que tu habitación apesta. El olor es insoportable. Inconcebible. Irritante. Como quieras llamarlo." Pongo los ojos en blanco bajo las sábanas, contando hasta diez en mi cabeza para intentar despejar mi cabeza. NO voy a perder el control contigo. Debe de ser la sed…no he estado tan afectado por el olor de un humano jamás.

Sí, debe de ser eso.

"Bueno, perdone _alteza_, pero esta es la habitación que vas a estar ocupando por el tiempo que a mí me dé la gana. ¿Entendido?" Dices sarcásticamente, soltando una risa al final. Oh, cómo me gustaría hacerte callar…pero ahora mismo, ni tengo las ganas ni la fuerza para hacerlo. Además, seguro que si retiro la sábana y me expongo al resto de la habitación con él a menos de un metro de mí, le saltaré al cuello.

Simplemente te ignoro, desplazándome un poco hacia el lado de la cama que no estás ocupando, buscando aumentar el espacio entre nosotros, con la esperanza de librarme de todo este sufrimiento.

No sabes cuánto te odio ahora mismo, Shizu-chan.

* * *

Review~ You know you want to. Ok, no. Pero, por favor~? Ah, sí! Gracias por todas las alertas, reviews y visitas~


	3. La única para él

Minna~ Gomen! Los exámenes me han impedido tener más de 4 horas de sueño por noche esta semana, así que podéis imaginaros cómo de ocupada he estado u.u Pero es sábado! Así que he decidido aprovechar para ponerme a escribir en este trozo libre de mi tiempo. Os dejo el cap, el cual está desde el punto de vista de Shizuo~

Ah sí! Respuesta a:

**-Blue: **Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta Shizaya. Y, de los que siguen el otro fic de 1827, excepto **amudoki**, no parecen ser fans. O eso, o no se molestan en dejar reviews, que puede ser también. XD No puedo dejaros pillar todo, dónde estaría la gracia? Y me quedaría sin trama enseguida. Prefiero atrasar un poco el ritmo, para que se puedan desarrollar varias cosas, como la relación entre estos dos. Sí, Shizuo es un poco corto a veces XD Pero le queremos mucho! Yo misma hago de Izaya y tengo a mi propio Shizu-chan~. La de fics que podría escribir (y escribiré, si así me lo pedís o cuando acabe el de 1827, por ejemplo) con nuestros roles XD

* * *

Capítulo 3

"La única para él"

Maldita pulga. Se atreve a ignorarme de esta manera. Ahí está, tumbado bajo las sábanas de la cama en la que le encadené, ni siquiera molestándose en sacar la cabeza para mirarme mientras le hablo, dándome la espalda. Pero qué poca vergüenza tiene el desgraciado.

Me estoy empezando a preguntar si la plata hace algo de verdad, porque no le veo ningún signo de estar incómodo ni con dolor. Y sus muñecas no están quemadas. Ni siquiera se han puesto rojas todavía, a pesar de llevar varias horas encadenado con esas esposas. En serio, me encantaría saber qué es lo que más le molesta a este tipo, y restregárselo en la cara, repetidas veces. Me pone de muy mal humor.

Tal vez debería golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que grite por el dolor…pero eso significaría perder el control, y eso es lo que espera de mí el maldito bastardo. Me encantaría romperle esos colmillos que tiene. Antes me ha parecido verlos por un segundo, antes de que volvieran a su estado normal. Nunca he acabado de entender el motivo de que sean afilados o que adopten aspecto humano. ¿Hambre? ¿Peligro? No estoy seguro…

Espero que Shinra y Celty no tarden en llegar, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia con este tío, incluso si está callado y quieto en estos momentos. No les he comentado nada todavía sobre él, quiero intentar obtener información sin tener que estar alerta de mentiras. Es irritante y odiaría tener que comportarme de esa manera con mis amigos, incluso si lo considero necesario. Además, si lo que él dice es cierto, los conoce de antes. Tal vez eso influya en sus respuestas si les muestro dónde y de qué manera se encuentra en estos momentos. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto, supongo.

*Ding dong~*

Por fin están aquí. Aunque podían haber abierto la puerta con su llave extra. Supongo que se les habrá olvidado esta vez. Bien, ahora…

"…Hey. No quiero que hagas ni un solo ruido, ¿entendido? Como se enteren de que estás aquí…" Dejo la frase inacabada, para darle mayor efecto a mi amenaza. No contesta. Bueno, será mejor que me asegure, en ese caso…

Levantándome de la cama, me dirijo a mi armario, sacando una tela negra del fondo. La doblo hasta que me parece algo más adecuada para lo que pretendo hacer, y cierro el armario. Lenta y sigilosamente, me acerco a la cama, hasta agacharme junto al lado en el que su cabeza está enfocada. Le miro tensarse por un momento antes de que yo retire las sábanas de golpe. En una fracción de segundo me parece ver algo semejante a miedo en sus ojos, pero me parece un espejismo. Trabajo rápidamente, usando la tela para amordazarle con un nudo que él no sería capaz de deshacer por sí mismo, antes de reducir un poco el tamaño de las cadenas, para asegurarme de que no salga de la cama.

Se revuelve en mis brazos, intentando soltarse y escapar de la mordaza, pero las cadenas le impiden oponer mucha resistencia, y en tan solo unos segundos desiste su lucha. Veo cómo me lanza una mirada que parece preguntarme si esto era necesario, ante la que suelto una risa sarcástica, antes de abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me dirijo a la entrada principal, escuchando los insistentes golpes en la puerta, probablemente cortesía de Shinra. Pongo los ojos en blanco, antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón. Como esperaba, han venido tanto él como Celty.

"¡Shizuo! Debo preguntarte, ¿hay alguna razón por la que decidas llamarnos en medio de la noche~? Porque, al contrario de lo que la gente diga, yo sí que duermo, aprovechando que no tenga pacientes." Dijo mi amigo, poniendo una mueca al final de su comentario. Miro al cielo algo distraído. No me había dado cuenta de que todavía era de noche. Con una ojeada a mi móvil, compruebo la hora. 3:26. Vaya.

"Será mejor que hablemos dentro. No me fío de seguir a la intemperie. Ah, Celty; puedes dejar tu moto aquí sin miedo. Kasuka instaló cámaras." Abro la puerta más antes de entrar de nuevo, en un signo para que me sigan los dos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a la Dullahan asentir con su casco, apoyando su moto en uno de los muros, antes de tirar de la bata de doctor de Shinra, arrastrándole al interior de mi apartamento, ignorando sus quejidos.

Camino hacia la sala de estar, sentándome en uno de los dos sofás, para dejar a la pareja el otro. Se sientan en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, mientras Celty deposita su casco amarillo en la mesa, dejando salir libre aquél humo negro de sombras. En un segundo tiene su PDA en la mano, y el leve sonido de sus uñas al chocar contra ella se hace presente. No tarda en mostrarme la pantalla,

"[_¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos has llamado, Shizuo? Es inusual que nos contactes a estas horas…¿es algo grave?_]" Veo cómo sus hombros se ponen ligeramente rígidos, tu lenguaje corporal expresando preocupación. Niego con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa en mis labios para no preocuparla más.

"En realidad no. Os he llamado aquí para discutir ciertos…asuntos sobre alguien." Intento poner una cara de póker al ver cómo la pareja se mira, antes de volver a tenerme como centro de atención, intrigados.

"Bueno…¿de quién se trata, Shizuo? Quiero decir, normalmente no te hace falta ayuda para recopilar datos sobre-"

"Orihara Izaya."

Veo cómo ambos se vuelven rígidos en sus asientos, los ojos de Shinra grandes como platos. No parecen saber cómo reaccionar ante esto, pero ahora es obvio que la pulga no mentía al decir que se conocían. Es imposible reaccionar de esa manera sin al menos haber oído algo sobre una persona. Observo sus movimientos, intentando captar alguna emoción de ellos, y encontrando nerviosismo y…¿preocupación?

"[_¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? ¿Qué quieres saber de él?_]" Noto cómo tus dedos parecen temblar sobre la pantalla del dispositivo. No sé qué conclusión sacar de ello en estos momentos.

"Tuve un…encuentro con él. Y me ha intrigado no haberle visto antes por aquí. Iba a aniquilar a sus hermanas cuando-" Me veo interrumpido por una PDA a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

"[¡¿Qué has hecho QUÉ?!]" No puedo esquivar las sombras que se envuelven en torno a mí, levantándome unos centímetros del sofá. Celty parece furiosa, mientras que Shinra tiene una cara de pánico en su rostro, manteniéndose callado, sin atreverse a ponerse en el camino de su amada.

"No me has dejado acabar, _intenté_ matarlas, las perseguí por el bosque, pero el bastardo apareció en el último momento y las ayudó a escapar…" Consigo soltar esas palabras con algo de dificultad por la presión en mi pecho. Siento cómo las sombras se retractan, volviendo a su portadora, quién si tuviera cabeza parecería suspirar aliviada, dejándome caer otra vez en el sofá.

No lo entiendo. Siempre han aceptado y apoyado con fervor mi trabajo de cazavampiros. ¿Por qué es diferente con esas chicas? Esta vez, es Shinra quien habla, también luciendo mucho más relajado que hace escasos segundos.

"Disculpa a Celty. Pero, debes alegrarte de que Izaya te impidiese matarlas. No sabes los problemas en los que te habrías metido en el caso de que ellas, bueno…murieran." Celty giró su cabeza en lo que yo vi como advertencia, diciéndole que no revelase demasiado.

"¿Qué lío? Un vampiro es un vampiro, ¿no? Ese hecho no va a cambiar jamás." Me rasco la nuca inconscientemente, tocando una cicatriz que conseguí en una pelea contra una de esas criaturas.

"Sí, bueno…ése es el problema de la situación…" Shinra mira para otro lado, soltando una risa nerviosa. "E-ellas son humanas, Shizuo. Habrías cometido un error si las hubieras llegado a matar. Más luego…ciertos inconvenientes." Mis ojos se agrandan ante la afirmación. ¿Humanas? ¡Ningún humano normal puede correr así de rápido, y desde luego no hablemos de tener ojos rojos!

Entonces, hace unas horas, ¿casi mato a dos niñatas inocentes?

Entierro mi rostro en mis manos, intentando asimilar dicha información, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos presentes en la sala. Sí, es cierto que me pareció oír latidos de corazón cuando escaparon, pero creí que me lo había imaginado. Quiero decir, es imposible, ¿verdad? El mero hecho de pensar que dos crías _humanas_ pudieran correr tanto como yo, aguantando el ritmo por un buen rato. No quiero ser arrogante, pero soy rápido. La mayoría de las criaturas que cazo son por el elemento sorpresa. Vuelvo a incorporarme, apoyando mi cabeza en el cabecero del sofá.

"Pero esa velocidad, su resistencia…sus ojos, Shinra. ¿Qué clase de humano tiene ojos rojos?" Le miro, buscando respuestas que sé que no quiere darme. Oculta algo. Se dispone a hablar, pero le detiene algo que Celty le enseña en su PDA. Ésta se vuelve hacia mí con un nuevo mensaje.

"[_Lo siento, Shizuo. Pero esa información que requieres de nosotros es bastante…delicada. Y tampoco explica por qué quieres averiguar cosas sobre Izaya._]"

"Es simple. El bastardo ha picado mi curiosidad, y dado que no creo que responda mis preguntas, decidí pediros vuestra colaboración al respecto. Pero, si no podéis decirme nada…"

"Es mejor que no te vuelvas a involucrar con Izaya si te es posible, Shizuo. Te puede traer muchos problemas…" Dijo Shinra, mordiéndose la lengua para asegurarse de no soltar ningún detalle más.

"¿Acaso le conocéis en persona? Porque parecéis saber mucho de esa maldita pulga." Suelto la bomba, todo o nada. Si tan sólo hubiera pillado sólo a Shinra…ya tendría toda la información. ¿Con Celty presente? Ni de coña.

"B-bueno, sí. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…solíamos jugar de pequeños de vez en cuando…" Murmuró el doctor no diplomado, cauteloso al poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Joder. Esto se está complicando. No voy a sacar nada más de ellos. Celty está inusualmente quieta, como si no estuviera del todo pendiente de la conversación, sino de otra cosa.

"No me vais a decir nada más, ¿verdad?" Suspiro, derrotado. "En fin. Siento haberos molestado a estas horas. No volverá a ocurrir." Me levanto del sofá al mismo tiempo que ellos, acompañándolos a la puerta principal, antes de cerrarla tras ellos.

Vuelvo a suspirar apoyándome en la puerta. Mi única manera de obtener información sobre el bastardo no ha dado resultado. Mientras Celty no se lo permita, Shinra no dirá palabra sobre él. Tch. Su amor es admirable, en serio, pero en momentos como este desearía que no se dejase condicionar tanto por ella. Aunque, por lo que he visto, parece que esta vez él tiene sus propias razones para no hablar. Interesante. No me esperaba que ella me atacase al mencionar el incidente con las hermanas. Por un momento, creía que me iba a hacer trizas por la presión con la que me apretaba el torso.

Me dirijo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche. Siempre me calma, desde pequeño, y ahora mismo necesito despejarme un poco la cabeza. Saco un vaso de uno de los armarios sobre mi cabeza, antes de hacer lo mismo con la leche, encontrándola en la nevera. Llenando el vaso hasta arriba, me tomo mi tiempo al bebérmelo, y puedo sentir como pasan algunos minutos. Una vez he acabado de beber, pongo el vaso en el fregadero para lavarlo por la mañana, antes de dirigirme hacia mi habitación. Estiro la mano con la intención de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando oigo una voz.

"…Así es. Sí, Kururi y Mairu escaparon mientras distraía a Shizu-chan. ¿Heridas? Bueno, me duele algo el cuello, nada grave. Me estranguló hasta dejarme inconsciente." Es la voz de la pulga. No lo entiendo. Le dejé amordazado. ¿Con quién está hablando…?

"Él es el verdadero monstruo. Si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde, ellas…" Una breve pausa. "…Lo sé. Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo planea tenerme aquí. Es un pervertido. ¿Encadenarme a una cama, en serio?" Siento un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, y oigo al bastardo reír suavemente.

"…No lo sé, Celty." ¿Celty? "Pero, ¿podría pedirte dos favores? Son importantes. ¿Podrías visitar la mansión? Quiero saber si llegaron sanas y salvas. Por supuesto, no les reveles mi posición, y asegúrate de que cumplen sus horarios. Tienen obligaciones, después de todo." ¿Mansión? ¿Obligaciones…? ¿Quién es este tío?

"Respecto al segundo favor…creo que es evidente. No…no puedo dormir _aquí_. Es demasiado como para soportarlo. Por favor, Celty." Otra pausa, en la que supongo que Celty le contesta con su PDA. "…Gracias. Saluda a Shinra de mi parte…" Oigo el leve sonido de algo cayendo. Dudo si entrar o no por un minuto. No sé si Celty sigue ahí, ni cuáles serían las consecuencias de entrar ahora mismo. A la mierda.

Abro la puerta, encontrándome con una escena inesperada.

La pulga tiene los ojos cerrados. El movimiento ascendente y descendente de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas me indica que está dormido. La mordaza que le hice descansa encima de la mesita de noche, totalmente deshecha. Junto a él, sentada en una silla creada por sombras, se encuentra sentada Celty, acariciando su pelo con cariño, con una jeringuilla en la mano, vacía. La parte superior de su cuerpo se vuelve hacia mí en cuanto entro en la habitación, pero los movimientos de su mano no paran. Deposita la jeringuilla en la mesita de noche, sacando su PDA de nuevo.

"[_…Shizuo. ¿Por qué le mantienes aquí?_]"

No contesto, centrando mi atención en la cara del de pelo negro. No podría haber imaginado que él pudiese tener una cara tan inocente al dormir. Antes, mientras estaba inconsciente, tenía fruncido el ceño. Por algún motivo…verle así me molesta.

"[_Shizuo. Ya veo por qué quieres información, e incluso, si quieres mantenerle durante un tiempo aquí, no te lo impediré. Pero si le haces daño…prepárate para una guerra._]" Observo como la silla vuelve a ser parte de sus sombras y acaricia una última vez el pelo del otro, antes de salir por la ventana. Supongo que es por allí por donde ha debido de entrar.

Me giro hacia el moreno inconsciente en mi cama. ¿Le ha drogado para dormir? ¿Ese era el segundo favor? ¿Para qué necesita eso? Él es una criatura de la noche, ¿no? Se supone que ahora mismo debería estar despierto y contento de estarlo.

Ugh. Tantas preguntas sobre esta maldita pulga, y sigo sin conseguir respuestas, qué irritante. Bueno. Tal vez mañana averigüe algo más…

Irme a otra habitación no pasa por mi cabeza en mi estado de semiinconsciencia por el cansancio, enterrándome bajo aquellas mantas compartidas con el moreno, y en cuestión de segundos todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Um…review, gente. Si no, ¿cómo podría saber si lo hago bien o mal? Opiniones e ideas son bienvenidas~ Bye bii~


	4. Sed

Exámenes T^T Everywhere.

Respuesta a la anónima:

**-Blue:** XD no es mi intención, poco a poco la información se irá revelando. Exacto, él era antes como sus hermanas, un humano. Celty y Shinra son amigos suyos, y de hecho sí que jugaba con Shinra de pequeño en la mansión. Con Celty mantiene una relación de mucha confianza, casi un vínculo, y es por eso que Celty se dio cuenta de que Izaya estaba allí, sin verle. No puedo decir qué ocultan todavía~ PD: No te preocupes. No importa el tiempo, es el hecho de recibir un review lo que me inspira. Con respecto a tu review en DP, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí. X)

Capítulo 4

"Sed"

Por alguna razón, siento cómo se tensan mis músculos, preparados para saltar en cualquier momento. Lo que no entiendo es por qué. Sigo en el mismo lugar que los dos días anteriores, encadenado al cabecero de la cama, sintiendo las esposas clavándose en mis muñecas al intentar forzar un escape de ellas. Así es, sigo en la cama, encadenado, y hay algo rodeándome la cintura-

_Espera_.

Abro los ojos a más no poder, pero sólo veo blanco y negro. Tras retirar mi cabeza del lugar ligeramente, compruebo que los colores pertenecían al atuendo del rubio tumbado a mi lado. El cual me tenía _atrapado en sus brazos_, el imbécil. ¿No tiene cariño a su propia vida?

Intento contener el jadeo que escapa de mi garganta al darme cuenta de la situación, pero no consigo evitar inhalar el aire de la habitación. El olor de la sangre me impacta como una tonelada de ladrillos, y una ceja me tiembla cuando veo una vena palpitar en el cuello del cazador. Sería tan fácil, ahora que está dormido…

¡No! De ninguna manera iba a probar la sangre del hombre a mi lado en este estado…

Pero los escasos centímetros que separan mi boca de su cuello son tan tentadores. Desde la posición en la que me encuentro, con la cabeza descansando contra su pecho, no habría forma de que escapase de la mordida. Podía sentir los colmillos de mi boca creciendo ante el aroma de la sangre fresca que habitaba bajo esa piel, salivando al oír los latidos de su corazón. Suelto un sonido de frustración, sabiendo que si no actuaba rápido, perdería el control de la situación, y empiezo a revolverme contra el agarre de acero en mi cintura.

Por más que me muevo, la fuerza con la que me mantiene cautivo en sus brazos no cede, y empiezo a desesperarme, recurriendo a dar patadas y golpes contra su pecho. Pongo todo el esfuerzo que puedo en liberarme, y consigo salir de aquella jaula. Ni siquiera se ha despertado todavía. No sé si eso es bueno o malo en esta situación. Lanzo una mirada rápida a las cadenas, calculando mentalmente su longitud. Necesito alejarme lo más posible de él, o esto será una carnicería.

Me levanto de la cama e intento alejarme todo lo que puedo. No es mucho. Consigo llegar a una de las esquinas de la habitación antes de sentir las esposas clavándose en mi piel. Apoyándome contra el muro, mis piernas me fallan, y me deslizo hasta acabar en el suelo. Intento tranquilizarme, pero tengo tanta _sed_. ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre dormir al lado de un vampiro hambriento? No tengo nada en contra de la gente con instinto suicida, pero esto es demasiado. No se supone que los cazadores odian a los vampiros, se sabe con certeza. Joder, su trabajo consiste en matarnos uno tras otro. Y si sufríamos en el proceso, incluso mejor. No nos gusta el dolor ni estupideces parecidas, al contrario de cierta creencia popular. Y definitivamente, no queremos morir de una manera horrible. O simplemente morir.

Agarro mi garganta con manos temblorosas al sentir un intenso ardor, consecuencia de no haber bebido sangre a tiempo.

Duele.

Duele tanto que no puedo evitar morder mi labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Siento cómo el líquido entra en mi boca, y mis colmillos palpitan por un segundo en respuesta. Intento escupir la sangre al suelo de la habitación, pero es demasiado tarde, y entra en contacto con mi lengua. Suelto un grito desgarrador al sentir el fuego en mi garganta avivarse, y en mi cabeza me pregunto si estaré ardiendo en llamas en estos momentos.

El dolor me impide parar de jadear y gritar, intentando desesperadamente borrar cualquier rastro de mi sangre de mi boca, sin éxito. No debí haber hecho eso.

Oigo un montón de maldiciones salir de la boca del rubio, el cual acaba de despertarse. Hay gente con suerte en este mundo. Me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, antes de que aparezca una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Empieza a acercarse lentamente en mi dirección y sacudo la cabeza en símbolo de advertencia. No estoy seguro de seguir en control de la situación, y la única parte de mi cuerpo que parece responder a mis órdenes son mis manos, las cuales aprietan incluso más mi garganta, mientras creo arder en pura agonía.

No parece importarle el peligro de acercarse, y se sienta en el suelo a escasos centímetros de mí. Me pego a la pared, intentando incrementar la distancia entre nosotros, y esta vez parece entenderme. Le veo levantarse y coger su móvil de la mesilla, antes de apoyarse contra el muro contrario, donde sabe que no puedo alcanzarle, y veo como sus dedos se mueven ágilmente. No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para hablar por teléfono, ¡idiota!

Se oye un sonido que resuena en toda la habitación, indicando que ha llegado la respuesta a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Veo su cara de concentración y asiente con la cabeza a la pantalla, antes de dejar el móvil donde estaba antes y volver a acercarse a mí. Suelto un siseo, sin poder comunicarme con palabras. Me queda poco racionamiento, y mis acciones están casi totalmente controladas por mi instinto de vampiro. No puedo evitar patalear y arañar cuando me coge en brazos, cuidadoso de no dejar mis colmillos cerca de cualquier parte de su cuerpo durante más de un segundo.

Se sienta en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y me coloca con cuidado en su regazo, asegurándose de inmovilizar mis brazos para evitar que me acerque. Cierro los ojos por un momento y suelto otro grito, antes de mirarle con ojos suplicantes. Me da igual lo que hagas, sólo haz que pare el dolor…

Me mira con algo parecido a lástima. No la necesito. Sólo quiero que la sed desaparezca. Suelto un gruñido molesto, forzando mis cuerdas vocales a emitir palabras, pero no puedo en este momento. Oh, seguro que estás disfrutando esto, ¿no es así, Shizu-chan?

Su mirada cambia a una de pura concentración, y en un rápido movimiento captura mis dos muñecas en una sola mano. Todo lo relativo a este hombre es fuerte y potente, es la conclusión que saco cuando no puedo librarme del agarre, a pesar de ser una mano en vez de dos.

"Cálmate, Izaya. Siempre estás en control, ¿no es así?" Susurra él, como si intentase _consolarme_. ¿Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza? Me secuestró hace dos días, no lo entiendo.

"Sé que es difícil-" Oh _no,_ no lo sabes tú bien. Me gustaría verte en mi lugar, pienso. "-pero te juro que si me arrancas la mano, haré que te mueras por la sed." ¿Qué?

Miro atónito como levanta su mano libre lentamente, como si estuviera en frente de un animal salvaje, sin realizar movimientos bruscos, antes de presionar la parte interior de su muñeca contra mis labios suavemente.

"…Bebe." Miro a aquellos ojos marrones atentamente, intentando averiguar si me romperás el cuello en el caso de que lo haga. No parece ser el caso, y casi puedo ver a Shizuo diciéndome que lo haga de una vez en esa mirada. Hago una mueca antes de desviar mi atención levemente, todavía intentando no expresar en voz alta el dolor en el que me encuentro, y miro en la dirección de su mano. Soy consciente de cómo tiemblan mis labios cuando los abro un poco. Los muevo contra tu muñeca, buscando el punto perfecto en el que morder, y siento una pulsación repentina pasar.

_Ahí_.

Clavo mis colmillos violentamente en el punto que he encontrado, perforando la vena en un movimiento rápido y limpio. Ya no soy yo el que está presente, sino alguien dominado completamente por su instinto de supervivencia. El preciado líquido no tarda en salir, y lo trago sin dudar ni un segundo, asegurándome de no dejar que se me escape ni una gota.

Es tan diferente de lo que había pasado antes. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido bajo contra su piel, cerrando los ojos levemente por la sensación. Era la sangre más deliciosa que había probado jamás, inundando mis sentidos con puro placer. Tal vez fuera por estar tan hambriento, pero no había tenido jamás una cosa igual. Sabía tan _dulce,_ como si sólo se hubiera alimentado de azúcar toda una semana. Pero, extrañamente, no resultaba empalagoso, y el leve sabor metálico que siempre poseía la sangre lo complementaba perfectamente.

Enfoco mis ojos en los de Shizuo, quien según parece me ha estado observando todo este tiempo. Sus ojos también están nublados por la sensación, dejando un color miel que casi me deja sin respiración. Puedo ver que está en un estado similar al mío, lo cual me extraña. ¿Acaso no siente el dolor de dos agujas clavadas en su muñeca? Está jadeando al mismo compás que yo, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme aún más cuando siento el otro brazo soltar mi muñecas y rodear mi cintura, atrayéndome contra su pecho.

Clavo mis manos como si fueran garras en su camisa, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarme, y suelto otro gemido más alto que el anterior. El ardor ha desaparecido. Sólo me queda beber un poco más para reserva, quién sabe cuándo volveré a ser capaz de beber. Preferiría no tener que repetir aquella sensación, así que era mejor prepararse.

Shizuo echa la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un sonido gutural que me hace preguntarme si de verdad es humano. Pero eso no importa en este momento. Sigo bebiendo hasta conseguir saciar completamente mis necesidades. No he necesitado demasiada cantidad, y el hecho de ser tan sabrosa aumenta la eficacia. Clavo mis dientes aún más inconscientemente al soltar otro gemido y siento un dolor agudo en mi hombro. La sensación es camuflada por el placer, y solo suelto un sonido irreconocible antes de poner los ojos en blanco y soltar su muñeca, lamiendo lo que probablemente se convertiría en una cicatriz en forma de media luna.

Tuerzo la cabeza en la dirección del hombro donde he sentido la mordida, y tan sólo veo pelo rubio. Parpadeo confuso, pero no dura demasiado, antes de que vuelvo a soltar sonidos que me hacen esconder mi cara en el hueco de su cuello con vergüenza, al sentir una lengua lamiendo la mordida como disculpándose de sus acciones. Eventualmente, Shizuo para de lamer la marca, y puedo saber sin mirar que va a estar allí bastante tiempo. Me aparta suavemente de su hombro, mirándome a los ojos con algo que no consigo descifrar.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, sólo nos miramos, intentando averiguar qué es lo que está pensando el otro, si va a volver a ocurrir, si alguno de los dos se arrepiente…tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Lamo una última vez la herida que he provocado en su muñeca, sin romper el contacto visual, y estoy orgulloso de ver como se estremece ante mí. Acariciándola contra mi mejilla, la beso una vez en aquellas incisiones provocadas por mis colmillos, antes de volver a ocupar mi lugar bajo las sábanas, situándolas sobre los dos. Prefiero no pensar de las consecuencias de lo que ha pasado, y él parece estar de acuerdo, pues me rodea con sus brazos una vez más, antes de abandonar todo pensamiento.

Quién sabe lo que ocurriría por la mañana, pero el momento no había acabado. Y ambos pensaban disfrutar de él mientras durara.

* * *

Review, please~ .


	5. Control

Minna~ Gomen. Exámenes y demás cosas me han impedido actualizar, como de costumbre _ Pero aquí lo tenéis, el capítulo 5. Respuesta a anónimos~

**-Guest:** Hala! *O* Me hizo sonreír lo de que deseabas que se acabasen las clases para leerlo. Me alegro de que te gustase! Me dije a mí misma que os debía un regalito a todos los que estáis leyendo y dejando reviews a este fic, así que puse una escenita XD

**-Blue:** Sí! Porque, en los capítulos anteriores, dejé varias frases que decían que Izaya tenía sed. Obviamente lo hice aposta. Que si se ha excitado? Un poco. Por eso lo mordió a Izaya inconscientemente, y no, todavía no tienen sentimientos el uno al otro... Al final del cap explico por qué Izaya no quería morderle al principio. Je. No te puedo decir de qué lo conoce. Dejo pistas pequeñas en este y en otro cap anterior, y es la causa de que Mairu y Kururi también le conozcan. El odio de Izaya hacia Shizuo está basado bastante en el por qué se conocen...ya lo soltaré, en algún cap más adelante. No me río en plan malvada XD PD: La petición que me dejaste, leí una cosa exactamente igual unos días antes de que lo mencionaras, en el Drrr! Kink Meme, y me gustó tanto, que si intento escribir mi versión me sentiría plagiando, así que no lo haré, al menos esa petición en concreto. Dejo el link:

drrrkink(punto)livejournal(punto)com/1786(punto)html?thread=2622458#t2622458

Capítulo 5

"Control"

Me despierto sintiéndome mejor que en semanas, sin sentir ningún tipo de ardor en la garganta. Los hechos de la noche anterior se reproducen de nuevo en mi cabeza, y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver mi comportamiento, al gemir de esa forma. Parecía una perra en celo. Ugh.

Decido volver a ver la escena centrándome en Shizu-chan. Bueno, él también parecía divertirse~. Si me dice algo de cómo me comporté yo, tendré algo para defenderme, ya que él también perdió un poco la razón al morderle. Y hablando de mordidas…

Alzo una mano temblorosa hacia mi cuello y suelto un siseo al notar mis dedos entrar en contacto con la abusada piel que se encuentra allí. Duele incluso tocar la mordida, pero qué animal. ¿Qué quería, arrancar un trozo de mi carne o algo?

Estoy seguro de que yo no empleé tanta fuerza al morderle a él, así que si me pone la excusa de que era por venganza le daré una patada en su cara. Hago una mueca al acabar de palpar la superficie y retiro los dedos de mi nueva marca. No puedo evitar agrandar los ojos al ver sangre en mis dedos y empiezo a temblar.

No, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. No por culpa de semejante imbécil. Me niego a aceptarlo.

Por primera vez desde que me he despertado, observo a mi alrededor con cuidado, y es cuando noto lo que supongo que es el pecho del rubio presionado contra mi espalda. Un giro de cabeza sutil para no despertarle me confirma que es él. Con cautela, me voy separando de él hasta llegar al borde de la cama, librándome de su abrazo sin despertarle en el proceso.

Intento calmarme, respirando profundamente, y miro las esposas que rodean mis muñecas con rabia. Es entonces cuando recuerdo que en mi pantalón guardé una de las horquillas que Mairu se dejó en mi habitación. Con mucho esfuerzo consigo mover mis brazos hacia abajo, clavándome el metal en la piel, y saco la horquilla del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón, cogiéndola en mis manos.

Tardo unos minutos en forzar la cerradura de aquellas problemáticas esposas, tomándome mi tiempo para no hacer demasiado ruido. Pronto, mis muñecas se encuentran libres de nuevo. Las froto distraídamente para que la circulación vuelva a su curso normal, notando dolor por las heridas que tengo en carne viva y miro por encima del hombro. Está durmiendo profundamente. Qué suerte.

Me levanto de la cama lentamente, para evitar que la cama haga ruidos al cambiar el peso sobre ella, y me pongo de pie, estirando mis músculos agarrotados como si fuera un gato. Oigo un satisfactorio 'crack' que me indica que las articulaciones han vuelto a colocarse en su sitio y suelto un suspiro de alivio. No tengo agujetas ni calambres. Mejor para mí. Hora de irse. Pero no sin mi chaqueta.

Vamos a ver, cuando llegué aquí la llevaba puesta. ¿Dónde puede estar...?

Camino silenciosamente por la casa, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de mi querida chaqueta. No me voy a ir sin ella.

Al llegar a la cocina la veo colgada de una silla y sonrío feliz de haberla encontrado, cogiéndola y volviendo a ponerla donde realmente corresponde: protegiendo mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente me alegra un poco tenerla conmigo.

Recuerdo haber visto una puerta que parecía llevar a la salida del apartamento mientras buscaba la chaqueta, así que me dirijo hacia allí. Sólo unos segundos para volver a ser libre. Mis dedos rozan el pomo de la puerta, algo indecisos.

"¿Adónde te crees que vas, exactamente? _Quédate ahí quieto_." Todos mis músculos se ponen en tensión al oír pasos a mi espalda, e intento salir corriendo hacia delante, desesperado. No ocurre nada. Demasiado tarde. Río nerviosamente.

"¡Ah, si es Shizu-chan! ¿Has dormido bien? Seguro que sabes que me encantaría seguir hablando, pero-"

"Deja de decir tonterías. Hablas demasiado." No me lo puedo creer cuando agarra mi brazo y me empieza a llevar de nuevo a la habitación que se había convertido en mi celda. Me empiezo a revolver en su agarre como puedo, pero no parece ceder.

"¿Cuánto piensas tenerme aquí, el resto de tu vida, humano? ¡Déjame ir de una vez!" Murmuro, aumentando mis esfuerzos inútilmente.

"¡He dicho que te estés quieto, pulga!" Vuelvo a ponerme rígido en su agarre, como si fuera una muñeca con la que jugar, y me dejo arrastrar, hasta volver a recuperar algo de sentido común.

"Dame el móvil."

"¿El móvil? Ni te creas que voy a dejar que llames a tus amig-"

"Dame el maldito móvil. AHORA." Le miro amenazadoramente. Esto se me ha ido de las manos. El muy imbécil no tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho. Para de andar y me mira, algo extrañado. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, saca de su bolsillo su móvil naranja. Casi se lo arranco de sus manos, pulsando un número que me sé de memoria. Espero impaciente, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que coja la llamada.

"¿..._Sí_?"

"Shinra, bien. Ven al apartamento de tu querido amigo. Si no sabes a quién me refiero, Celty te puede dar detalles." Ignoro el temblor de la ceja del rubio a mi lado.

"_Ya me habló de esto. ¿Para qué quieres que vaya? Sabes que lo mío no es la fuerza física, y menos contra...en fin._"

"No necesito fuerza. El muy imbécil me mordió ayer. En medio de _alimentarme_." Enfatizo la última palabra, esperando que sea suficiente para que lo entienda.

"..._Vamos para allá._"

Cierro el móvil con un chasquido, entregándoselo de nuevo a Shizu-chan, que había estado intentando averiguar de qué hablábamos. Por su expresión, vi que él no había entendido nada de nada de lo que decíamos. Se puede ser más estúpido, me pregunto. Porque hacer algo sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias es lo que sólo los idiotas hacen. Con un suspiro, me acomodo en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿...Y bien? ¿Para qué le has llamado? Porque si crees que puede hacer que te deje ir, estás bastante equivocado." Siento como el sofá se hunde un poco más. No me hace falta mirar para saber que te encuentras a mi derecha.

"Je. Diría que no es de tu incumbencia, pero pronto lo será. Y respecto a mi _estancia_ aquí, ni siquiera me has contado tus motivos. Tengo cosas que hacer, trabajos que completar, información que recolectar...y dos menores a mi cargo. No tengo ganas ni tiempo de estar jugando al maestro y al esclavo."

"Oh, pero qué pena, _Izaya-kun_. Te tendré aquí hasta que me canse, apestas a problemas. Seguro que si te suelto morderás a más gente y crearás una catástrofe. No tienes control."

Ríe sarcásticamente, se ríe de mí. Si tú supieras una pizca de lo que estás hablando. Patético. Acusar de algo sin ningún tipo de prueba. Y encima todo es mentira. Los cazadores actuales no valen para nada, ya hace tiempo que la gran mayoría de su conocimiento quedó sepultado bajo los constantes conflictos entre ellos. El objetivo se volvió destruir a mi raza, no proteger a los humanos.

Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que no parecen darse cuenta de lo que en realidad están haciendo, matando a vampiros de diferentes clases por igual. La familia se ha visto resentida en los últimos años. Pronto, ocuparé mi lugar. Y en el caso de que este bruto me mate, lo harán mis hermanas, repartiéndose el poder por igual.

De momento Shiki se encuentra al mando. Con mis padres muertos, él ocupó el cargo que les correspondía en la jerarquía del clan, se convirtió en un padre para mí y decidió darme algunos años para terminar mi formación antes de dejarme tomar el control.

Por supuesto, al principio protesté. El puesto era mío por herencia directa de sangre, era el hijo primogénito de Shiro y Kyoko, después de todo. El heredero al 'trono', por así decirlo, y, en aquel entonces, el 'pequeño principito'. Pero eso cambió cuando me hizo pasar un día completo a su lado, mientras ejercía su mandato. Fue horrible.

Prefiero no pensar en ello, pero pronto será mi hora. Sin embargo, tengo suficientes problemas en el presente como para preocuparme sobre el futuro.

* * *

No le dirigí la palabra en todo el tiempo entre la llamada y la llegada de Shinra. Intentó sonsacarme información, tratando de averiguar qué ocurría. Bueno, soy experto en manejar información. Y sé que en ella recibe el poder.

Si le digo lo que de verdad ha pasado por su culpa, no me dejará vivir en paz por el resto de lo que le quede de vida. Así que me resigné a mirar a la pared como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en toda mi vida, tratando de no pensar en el rubio a mi lado, que parecía divertirse dándome repetidas veces con su dedo en mi brazo derecho.

Me estoy empezando a enfadar, y me giro para darle un puñetazo en la cara, cuando suenan unos golpes en la puerta. Veo como Shizu-chan se levanta de su asiento y abre la puerta a las dos figuras en la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, Celty me está abrazando. Lleva su cabeza puesta...la ha cogido por fin de la mansión, tal y como le dije que hiciera. Sus mechones de pelo se me hacen extraños de ver sobre sus hombros, por una vez. No digo nada y me dejo abrazar.

Shinra nos mira respetuoso, sabiendo que ni siquiera él tiene el derecho de decir una estupidez ahora. Mientras tanto, Shizuo está a su lado, mirándonos incrédulo. Je. Supongo que él no llega a tanta confianza con Celty, comparado conmigo. Es él quien rompe el silencio. Supongo que se encontraba incómodo.

"Em...¿Celty? Tu cabeza..." Parece dudar sobre cómo expresar que vuelve a tenerla sobre sus hombros. Ella ríe, y el sonido resuena inusualmente en la habitación. Ambos hombres frente a mí parpadean extrañados de oír a la Dullahan emitir un sonido.

"Mi cabeza estaba siendo protegida por el que has tenido prisionero estos días. La otra noche me avisó de recoger mi cabeza de donde la mantenía escondida, por si acaso algún otro vampiro de la mansión se le ocurría robarla en su ausencia. Así que, cuando me acerqué a calmar a sus hermanas, aproveché y entré a su habitación para coger mi cabeza y otras cosas. Toma. Le cargué a tope la batería." Girándose hacia mí, pone en mis manos mi móvil. Comprobando el menú, veo 62 llamadas perdidas. Pongo los ojos en blanco y empiezo a leer el registro de las llamadas una a una, dejando que los demás hablen mientras. Voy contestando por mensaje aquellas llamadas que eran importantes.

"P-pero...¿no decías que no sabías dónde estaba tu cabeza, Celty?" Por el rabillo del ojo veo al rubio abrir y cerrar la boca, confuso.

"Bueno, no sabía dónde estaba _exactamente_. Sabía que Izaya la guardaba, ya que yo misma se la di, pero hasta la otra noche no sabía donde la mantenía escondida." La chica se encoge de hombros, sin ver ningún problema en todo esto. De repente, se gira hacia mí.

"Quítate la camiseta. Tú también, Shizuo."

"E-esto...¿por qué?" La miro entre una mezcla de avergonzado y confuso. ¿Para qué lo necesita...?

"Quiero ver las marcas." Lanza una mirada en la dirección de Shizuo, cuyos ojos parecen agrandarse al comprender, antes de obedecer lentamente. Con un suspiro, hago lo mismo, oyendo una inhalación brusca por parte de todos los de la habitación. Genial.

"Rompiste y penetraste su piel, ¿no es así, Shizuo?" Shinra se acerca para examinar la mordida situada entre mi hombro y mi cuello, tocándola por sus bordes para ver su estado de curación, ante lo que suelto un siseo de advertencia. Duele al entrar en contacto con sus dedos. Tras examinarla a conciencia y soltar un suspiro, se vuelve hacia el cazador, revisando la mordida que yo infligí en él. Suelta un silbido de aprobación.

"Un trabajo limpio. No has roto ningún vaso sanguíneo que no resultase necesario para beber. Para ser tu primera mordida en un humano, no está nada mal." Suelto una risa seca ante esto. Oh vamos, funciona por instinto. No es como si necesitara clases.

"¿Esa era su primera mordida? ¿En serio te puedes creer esa estupidez, Shinra? ¡Es un maldito chupasangres!" Me hace bastante gracia lo idiota que resulta, como un neandertal. Primitivo y estúpido. No me hace falta contestar, Shinra lo hace por mí.

"Shizuo, muchas veces has tenido que recibir una transfusión de sangre, yo mismo te las he aportado. Que sepas que quien inventó el sistema de donación voluntaria de sangre para el resto de la sociedad, fue un vampiro. Tanto Izaya como ciertos vampiros...um, especiales, se alimentan por medio de bolsas de sangre, nunca directamente de humanos." Gracias Shinra. Siempre hiciste bien tu trabajo de diccionario.

El rubio me mira incrédulo, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su propio cuello y luego al mío. Un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas. Supongo que está pensando en los sucesos de anoche. Aprieto los dientes para no sentirme afectado por aquella mirada hambrienta.

"La pulga antes ha hablado de consecuencias. ¿Qué consecuencias?"

"B-bueno..." Shinra tartamudea ligeramente, no queriendo continuar, y mira a Celty en busca de apoyo, quien niega con la cabeza. Toma aire antes de seguir hablando. "¿Te acuerdas de cuando estudiaste para entender las relaciones entre vampiros, porque creías que era imposible que se quisieran entre ellos? Pues, ahora vas a poder averiguarlo, por ti mismo. Acabas de formar un vínculo con Izaya."

* * *

Bueno, algo de información de quién es realmente Izaya en este capítulo, y explicación de por qué no quería Izaya morderle. Lo primero es porque no quería morder a un humano, y lo segundo es porque se arriesgaba a que ocurriese el vínculo. Pistas aquí y allí de ciertos efectos del vínculo en ambos, pero todavía no os voy a decir mucho, al menos hasta el siguiente cap XD

Por cierto, me queda muy poco para acabar la otra historia (1827). Y paseando por el Drrr! Kink Meme, encontré _esto_:

_Shizuo/Izaya, where Shizuo is the Prince and Izaya is Cinderella._

Mairu and Kururi would be his stepsisters, and they just want to make his life impossible: he has to do a lot of chores, and he's like a servant. He is not allowed to go out of the house.  
One day, he hears his stepsisters talking about the ball that is going to take place. They want to be there to see Yuhei, who is the future king's brother. Izaya becomes curious about the ball, and he tries to finish all the chores, but his sisters betray him at the end, leaving him alone in their home. Somehow, he can go to the ball anyway, and Shizuo seems interested, as he hasn't seen Izaya before. Their meeting doesn't last long because Izaya flees from the scene (maybe his sisters saw him?). As a result, Izaya is locked up in his room, while Shizuo is looking for him across the kingdom.

BONUS:

-If Namie is Izaya's stepmother, treating him like he's nothing but trash.  
-Celty as the fairy godmother XD  
-Tom as the Duke, maybe?  
-When Shizuo meets Izaya for the first time at the ball, he's being molested by someone. He sees how Izaya is able to defend himself with his flickblade.

__Y me llamó tanto la atención, que en cuanto acabe DP, voy a hacer esto. No esperéis que sea algo tan dulce como la película de Cenicienta, porque al adaptarlo sale algo más oscuro. Pero eso sí, el final feliz seguirá estando allí. Dadme vuestra opinión al respecto y review~


	6. No más

Hello~ Sorry por la tardanza, minna! Demasiado ocupada esta semana… Bueno, respuesta a la anónima (no tan anónima a estas alturas eh? XDDDDDD)!

**-Blue:** tus reviews siempre me ponen colorada UvU. Sí, Izaya es el príncipe heredero. Dado que sus padres están muertos, él cedió el trono a Shiki (su tío en esta historia) hasta considerarse lo suficientemente preparado para aceptar su lugar. Aquí explico lo de humano -vampiro, pero no de qué se conocen la parejita. De hecho, Shizuo no conoció a Izaya…*pistapista* En este capítulo hay un momento en el que CASI se desvela, pero no lo dejo demasiado claro para vosotros todavía~ Shizuo…digamos que hay una buena razón para el odio de Izaya, y que Celty y Shinra la conocen.

* * *

Capítulo 6

"No más"

Por unos momentos, nadie dice nada. Yo sigo ignorando a los demás, mirando los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que había recibido durante estos tres días, y respondiendo con un mensaje a los que eran más importantes. A pesar de lo aburrido que me resulta encargarme del papeleo, al menos con el móvil se hace más ameno. Y sé que, de una forma u otra, voy a tener que encargarme de todos los que han intentado contactarme, así que me viene bien tener un rato ahora.

Me pregunto cuándo va a decir algo alguno de los presentes. Porque, desde luego no voy a ser yo quien le explique al imbécil lo que ha hecho. Si abro la boca probablemente empezaré a gritarle sin control, así que me limito a apretar los dientes, contando en mi cabeza para intentar relajarme. No parece funcionar completamente, pero algo es algo.

Me pregunto cómo estarán Mairu y Kururi. He acabado ya mi trabajo de revisar y contestar los mensajes necesarios, pero no hay ninguno de ellas. Probablemente no sabrán que he recuperado mi móvil. Me convendría saber su localización. Vínculo o no, prefiero a mis hermanas mil veces más que a cierto cazador.

_Ojalá te mueras, de una manera lenta y dolorosa, Shizu-chan._

No me conviene seguir esa línea de pensamiento, ni tampoco recordar cuando le tengo a menos de dos metros frente a mí. Por suerte, deciden hacer la decisión por mí.

"¿…Un vínculo?" Murmura el rubio, con una expresión en blanco. No puedo desvelar que está sintiendo ahora mismo, ni revelar qué esconde esa expresión.

"E-Em, sí, Shizuo. Verás, esto…es una especie de pacto que se forma entre dos vampiros o uno y un humano, cazador en tu caso, al tomar cada uno la sangre del otro al mismo tiempo. Voy a suponer que cuando mordiste a Izaya él todavía no había bebido toda la sangre que había tomado de ti, por lo que fue válido…y, bueno…espero que no te incomodase demasiado que se alimentara de ti, p-porque con el pacto lo va a volver a hacer." Shinra se esconde tras su amada Celty, quien suspira al ver la cobardía de su esposo. Aunque, la verdad, en este caso, mi querido amigo Shinra, más que cobarde te debo llamar prudente.

"¡¿Y QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A ALIMENTAR A SEMEJANTE SANGUIJUELA?! ¡No tengo nada que ver con esa asquerosa criatura!" Je. Menudo hipócrita, Shizu-chan. Y eso que fuiste tú ayer quién se acercó a mí. No te creas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son diferentes. Te mataría con mis propias manos. Pero ahora no puedo, por tu estupidez y este maldito vínculo. La vida se cree que tiene gracia, pero yo no me estoy riendo.

"Shizuo. Compara vuestras mordidas por un segundo. Es importante." Celty, Celty. La voz de la razón para todos nosotros. Al menos Shizuo se calma y para de gritar. Lo cual, en primer lugar, no entiendo por qué lo ha hecho.

Mi cuerpo me está intentando convencer para darme de cabezazos contra la pared repetidas veces. Pero, obviamente, no voy a perder mi compostura. Al parecer, todos esos años de clases de etiqueta resultan útiles para algo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

No estoy interesado en saber nada sobre cómo se encuentra, ya está bastante claro. Para él soy un insecto, un ser asqueroso. Por eso, ni siquiera miro en su dirección cuando sé que está observando atentamente mi cuello, antes de bajar su mirada hasta su muñeca. Suelto una risa seca y vacía para mí mismo. No hace falta mirar para saber cuál mordida fue más fuerte. Y sé las consecuencias de tal resultado.

"…La mía en su cuello es más profunda."

"Exacto. ¿Estudiaste alguna vez a fondo este tema, Shizuo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede significar?" Shinra vuelve a tomar su lugar como diccionario. Puede parecer que me estoy burlando de él, o incluso de Celty, pero ellos dos son mis únicos amigos. Les debo mucho.

"No. Si supiera algo de esto, jamás habría formado un vínculo con esa maldita pulga." Sigo aquí Shizu-chan. No hables mal de mí en mi presencia. Y si lo vas a hacer, dímelo a la cara.

"Bueno…en los vínculos vampíricos, se nombra a uno de los dos el dominante. Se elige quién es tal persona de los dos por la intensidad y fuerza con la que se ha infligido la mordida de cada uno en el otro. Quién muerda más fuerte a su compañero, adopta el rol de dominante. Debido a esta condición del pacto, en los vínculos que se forman entre un vampiro y un humano, es el vampiro quien muerde más intensamente, pues posee más fuerza que un humano. Pero en tu caso…em, bueno, tu fuerza no es común, y sobrepasa a la de un vampiro. Y dado que Izaya es un vampiro…" Shinra no puede ni completar la frase, mirándome a mí con lástima.

No la necesito, Shinra. Pero es bueno saber que al menos te importa.

"…Dado que Izaya es un vampiro, y tú un humano, debería haber sido Izaya quien quedase de dominante, pero tú has mordido más fuerte al usar tu fuerza, por lo que ahora mismo, Izaya es el…sumiso. Eso quiere decir, que tendrás que alimentarle con tu sangre siempre que lo necesite." De nuevo interviene la esposa del doctor. Se ha acostumbrado bien a usar de nuevo su boca para hablar, en lugar de su móvil.

"Me estás diciendo que la pulga está a mi cargo."

"Sí."

"Que debo darle mi sangre cuando la quiera, y supongo que ahora sólo querrá la mía, si es que he podido leer bien entre líneas."

"Eso es correcto."

"¿…Y de verdad esperas que le ayude sabiendo todo esto? Le dejaré morirse de sed, entonces." El rubio se ríe, creyendo firmemente en su hipótesis. Oh, pobre Shizu-chan. Te has equivocado en un punto bastante importante de todas tus suposiciones.

"No puedes hacer eso. ¿Por qué te crees que se llama vínculo? Une a dos personas, en más de una manera. Si muere él, morirás tú, y viceversa. Es la razón de que estos vínculos sean tan escasos hoy en día. Entre vampiros, por el gran sentimiento de confianza que implica entre la pareja; y entre vampiros y humanos porque no muchos humanos quieren ser convertidos. Si no se convierten en vampiros, eventualmente mueren, y a los vampiros no suele hacerles mucha gracia acabar con su preciada inmortalidad."

Shizuo se queda callado, abriendo y cerrando su boca una y otra vez, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero hubiese olvidado cómo hablar. Pasado un rato, se vuelve hacia mí, con sus ojos ardiendo de rabia. Rápidamente me levanto del sofá, retrocediendo cautelosamente.

"¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Izaya!" Lanza un puñetazo en mi dirección, que esquivo por los pelos. Shinra se mueve en su sitio, inquieto, sabiendo que no puede ayudarme pero intentando pensar en algo para detener al cazador frente a mí. Celty también entra en pánico, sin poder hacer nada que no me perjudique a mí también.

"Te equivocas, Shizu-chan. Si no hubieras perseguido a mis hermanas, no nos habríamos encontrado. Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, no me habrías traído a tu casa. Y si no me hubieras traído a tu casa, no tendría por qué haber sentido sed, ¡ni beber tu asquerosa sangre!" Subo el tono de voz inconscientemente al final de la frase, ya que está empezando a enfadarme.

"¿Asquerosa sangre, eh? ¡No parecías quejarte de cómo sabía, bastardo!" Me agarra del cuello, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo y empotrándome contra la pared. Automáticamente subo mis manos allí, intentando deshacer el doloroso agarre que ejerce sobre mí. Puedo respirar, pero me está haciendo mucho daño.

"¡Tu sangre no es el problema! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ¡ME REPUGNAS, MERECES MORIR!" Su agarre se afloja y me deja caer sobre mis pies, sorprendido ante mi cambio de tono de voz. Tanto su rostro como el de los otros dos ocupantes extra de la habitación reflejan asombro y desconcierto ante mi actitud, pero los de Shinra y Celty reflejan comprensión. En estos momentos me da igual no estar ocultando lo que siento. Quiero gritar, una y otra vez.

Y quiero gritar a este imbécil.

"¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Te mataría yo mismo, repetidas veces! Pero ahora no puedo hacer ni eso…NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, MALDITO A-"

Me interrumpe el sonido de mi móvil al recibir una llamada. Lo lanzaría contra la pared, si no fuera porque ésa era la canción que había seleccionado para mis hermanas. En un segundo vuelvo a estar en el sofá, donde se había caído desde mi bolsillo, y lo pongo contra mi oído, contestando la llamada. Tomo aire un par de veces para volver a mi tono normal, antes de hablar.

"¿Mairu…?" Digo, tentativamente, ignorando ya el resto de la gente en la sala.

"¡_Iza-nii_!" Aparto levemente el móvil de mi oído, para no quedarme sordo en el proceso, antes de volver a ponerlo en su posición original.

"Sí, soy yo."

"¡_Iza-nii, Kuru-nee ha empezado a comportarse raro! ¡Dice que le duele mucho todo! N-No sé qué hacer…_" Siento las vibraciones en el volumen de su voz que me hacen saber que está llorando. Suspiro mientras intento mantenerme calmarme, una vez más. Puedo sentir que mi estrés se encuentra por las nubes en este momento, pero ellas dos no tienen la culpa de nada. Nunca la han tenido.

"¿Celty os contó dónde estoy, verdad?" Por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí…

"_S-Sí…Estamos de camino…Nos queda un kilómetro, tal vez algo menos…_" Menos mal…

"Llévala en brazos y ven corriendo. Es su hora. ¿Me oyes? Cuanto menos tardes, más rápido acabará su dolor." Oigo un sonido de afirmación, antes de que Mairu cuelgue la llamada. Me paso una mano por la cara, intentando no perder los nervios ahora mismo. Kururi me necesita. No voy a dejar que otras circunstancias afecten la forma en que cuido de ellas.

Siento tres pares de ojos sobre mí, pero los ignoro a todos. Sólo reacciono cuando Celty se sienta a mi lado, empujando mi pecho hasta que me encuentro apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Demasiado para mí en un día. Vuelvo a sentir la familiar sensación de su mano en mi pelo, acariciando lentamente, con el objetivo de relajarme. Decido olvidar a los otros dos hombres en la habitación, y me comporto como cuando éramos pequeños, simplemente dejándome llevar por esas manos suaves y delicadas, incluso al estar cubiertas por su sombra.

"Gracias, Celty…" Susurro, lo suficientemente bajo como para saber que sólo ella me ha oído, y cierro mis ojos.

"Celty, sabes que quien estás acariciando es-"

"Cállate, Shizuo. Es suficiente por un día, ¿no te parece?" Por la alteración en el aire que siento cerca de mi cara, puedo suponer con mis sentidos que ha movido una mano en mi dirección. Intimidado por la Dullahan, Shizuo se queda callado, al igual que Shinra. Él está acostumbrado a esto. Celty es la única persona que puede calmarme cuando estoy así.

Pasados escasos minutos, abro los ojos de nuevo, mucho más calmado.

"Están aquí."

Tan pronto como acabo esa frase, se oye el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe, y unos pasos apresurados en mi dirección. Me levanto del sofá justo a tiempo para acoger en mis brazos a mis queridas hermanas, abrazándolas con fuerza. Puedo sentir a Mairu humedeciendo ligeramente mi hombro con los restos de sus lágrimas. Me retiro tras unos segundos, cogiendo en brazos a Kururi y sentándome de nuevo para que esté más cómoda. Mientras, Mairu se da cuenta del rubio que se encuentra en la habitación.

"No puedes, Mairu." Mientras hablo acaricio la mejilla de Kururi, susurrando en su oído que abra su boca. Asiente con la cabeza débilmente, y le doy algo de tiempo para que lo haga, entiendo perfectamente el dolor que está sufriendo. La transformación de humano en vampiro siempre es dolorosa, principalmente por los colmillos, que desgarran las encías de repente, sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

"¿Por qué?" Parece controlarse un poco al ver que Shinra y Celty también están aquí, lo que la hace bajar su guardia frente al rubio un poco. Curiosamente, dicho rubio está con una expresión sorprendida.

"¿Entonces eres humana? Pero…yo te vi correr…"

"Por supuesto que es humana, estúpido." Decido intervenir, cansado ya de oír cómo él no sabe nada de nada, y sin embargo no hace más que darme problemas, uno tras otro. "¿No te han enseñado nada de la jerarquía vampírica? ¿Quién está arriba del todo?"

"Incluso yo sé eso, pulga. Son los purasangre, los que nacen siendo vampiros." No te miro a la cara, he conseguido que Kururi abra su boca, y no me sorprendo al ver ya pequeños colmillos comenzar a aparecer lentamente. No les queda mucho para terminar de desarrollarse, sólo unos minutos.

"Esa definición es _incorrecta_, Shizu-chan. Los purasangres no _nacemos_ siendo vampiros. Nacemos de vampiros, para _ser_ vampiros, una vez que hemos madurado lo suficiente. Piensa un poco con ese cerebro casi inexistente tuyo. Si los purasangre naciéramos siendo vampiros completos, dado que nuestra edad no avanza, seríamos bebés para siempre. Por eso, nuestro cuerpo y habilidades maduran hasta un determinado punto, siendo humanos que toman una pequeña dosis de sangre a la semana, para acostumbrar al paladar y saber qué tipo de sangre es mejor para cada uno. Y una vez llega al punto necesario, pasa esto."

Muevo la cabeza en la dirección de mi hermana, que suelta lágrimas de dolor, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Eso significa que sus colmillos han acabado de desarrollarse. Puedo sentir que Shizuo ha pillado la implicación de mis palabras. No soy un plebeyo, como él creyó en un principio. Estoy en la cima de mi mundo. Acaricio la espalda de Kururi, intentando calmarla un poco antes de proceder, y en un gesto que me resulta _familiar_, subo mi muñeca a sus labios temblorosos.

"No puedes de beber de mi cuello por culpa de cierto imbécil aquí presente, y porque no es aconsejable la primera vez. Así que, adelante." No duda más de un segundo, pues desde pequeños nos han educado para saber lo que tenemos que hacer una vez fuese nuestra hora de convertirnos: conseguir la sangre de otro vampiro como primera 'comida'. Cuanto más pura, más rápido se iría el dolor.

Desafortunadamente para mí, yo sí que siento el dolor al sentir sus colmillos clavarse en mi piel, pero no hago nada que lo demostrase. Si lo hago, luego se sentiría culpable, y eso no puedo consentirlo. Así que aprieto los dientes para no soltar ni un solo sonido mientras clava sus dientes aún más profundo, lamiendo la sangre según salía de la herida directamente a su boca.

Dada la pureza de mi sangre, pues los Orihara jamás se han mezclado con humanos, tarda relativamente poco tiempo en saciar su sed. Lame la herida una última vez, quitando los restos de sangre, antes de separarse y estirarse como si fuera un gato, luciendo mucho mejor que antes.

"Iza-nii...(Iza-nii, gracias por todo.)" Sus ojos ahora lucen carmesí, un tono más claro que los míos, y con sólo mirarla puedo saber que ya no siente dolor. Simplemente sonrío y acaricio su pelo una vez.

"No hay de qué Mairu. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Deberíais volver. Te vendrá bien descansar para acostumbrarte a tu conversión." Parece percibir de repente a todos los demás presentes, y sus ojos escanean la habitación, parándose unos segundos en cada uno, hasta llegar a Shizuo, quien sigue sin camiseta. Ugh. ¿Acaso no tiene modales?

"Iza-nii…¿pacto…?" Dejo de sonreír con tanto entusiasmo, pero aún así no borro la sonrisa de mi cara.

"Así es. Accidentalmente, pero es cierto." Mantengo la sonrisa forzada, mientras ella sigue mirándose a los ojos con Shizuo.

"Shizuo-san…lo siento, Iza-nii." Vuelve a mirarme a mí, con ojos llenos de tristeza. No, no. No puedo permitirlo.

"No tienes nada que ver con ello, de acuerdo. Ni tú ni Mairu tenéis la culpa. Así que no estés triste, ¿vale? Volved a la mansión usando el atajo del bosque, así podrás probar las nuevas piruetas que puedes hacer por el camino." Sigo sonriendo falsamente, sin querer preocupar a ninguna de las dos.

Con un último abrazo, la puerta se cierra tras ellas.

* * *

No acabo mis exámenes hasta el miércoles u.u Es horrible DX

Bueno, aquí he explicado las dudas que teníais algunos de que cómo podía ser un humano (Izaya) el príncipe de los vampiros. Por si no ha quedado claro en el texto, los purasangre nacen de una pareja de dos vampiros, y su familia siempre ha estado formada por vampiros, nunca por humanos o humanos convertidos en vampiros. Al alcanzar la madurez de su cuerpo y sus habilidades, se produce la conversión natural de "humano" a vampiro. La fecha varía según la persona, por eso Mairu no lo ha hecho al mismo tiempo que Kururi. Cuánto más tarde se madura, más se han desarrollado las habilidades de dicho vampiro. Por eso, mientras que Kururi lo ha hecho a los 12, Izaya lo hizo a los 21 (Forever 21~ XD). Ya que él en la serie dice que él siempre tendrá 21, he decidido usarlo.

Review, qué sabéis que eso me anima mucho~ 3


	7. Heiwajima Shizuo

Ne~ gomen! He estado algo distraída estos días, aprovechando las vacaciones u.u Además, me he dedicado a ver Magi y a descubrir a lo que mi teoría es que es la vida pasada de Izaya XDDDDDD Nah, es broma. Pero Judal se parece mucho! Y Sinju me encanta! Muchas cosas en común entre Shizaya y Sinju, jojojo~ Como que, por ejemplo, Sinbad y Shizuo comparten a Daisuke Ono como seiyuu! O que Judal e Izaya tienen los ojos rojos y el pelo negro, la misma actitud de superioridad...bueno, me estoy yendo del tema. Gomen por no actualizar estos días. Yo también quiero disfrutar de mis fiestas sin hacer nada XD Por cierto, respuesta a la anónima-no-tan-anónima-a-estas-alturas:

**-Blue:** Cuando te hagas cuenta, me voy a divertir hablando contigo por PM. XDDDD Jo D: Tan predecible era mi plan de la trama? ¬3¬ No vale, aciertas en todo lo que dices! DX XDDDDDDDDD Adiós a ser puro para siempre. Respecto a lo de Celty, ya que me han dicho que esta historia tiene demasiado OOC, repetiré que es un AU, y que yo decidí dar a Izaya alguien en el que confiar, en vez de aislarle como pasa en canon. Felices fiestas! n.n

Al anónimo **No**, lo siento si te parece demasiado OOC. Pero es mi decisión.

* * *

Capítulo 7

"Heiwajima Shizuo"

Wow.

Si las miradas matasen, esa cría ya me habría mandado varios metros bajo tierra. ¿Qué, es común en esa familia odiarme o algo parecido?

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, amenazar con matarlas, casi conseguirlo y secuestrar a su hermano para tomarlo como rehén no son méritos para una feliz y bonita amistad…Me disculparé por intentar matarlas la próxima vez que las vea…si es que las vuelvo a ver. No voy a ir hasta su supuesta mansión para que todo el clan que habite allí me mate. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que un cazador sea bienvenido en un lugar como ése… ¿Me mataría el propio 'Principito', como venganza por su estancia aquí? Je, sería divertido verle intentarlo.

Y hablando de él, no ha dicho nada desde que sus hermanas se han ido. Sólo está ahí sentado, haciendo quién sabe qué con su móvil. La velocidad a la que se mueven sus dedos es…impresionante. No he visto algo igual. Supongo que debe de pasar muchas horas haciendo esto.

Shinra y Celty están sentados en otro sofá, cuchicheando en voz baja. No puedo oírles, hablan demasiado bajo. Me pregunto si la pulga puede. ¿Tiene sentidos agudos, no? Aunque no sé hasta qué punto…

Me resulta difícil de asimilar que él acaba de convertir en vampiro a su hermana, delante de mis propios ojos. No sé por qué, pero esperaba otra cosa. Algo me dice que en el proceso hay algún paso más, sin embargo, no le he oído decir ninguna palabra fuera de lo común, ni dibujar símbolos raros en el suelo, ni ninguna cosa extraña. Un mordisco y ya. ¿Significa eso que yo también he pasado un proceso? No me digas que…

"Pulga. La has convertido con un mordisco. ¿Quiere eso decir que yo…?" Alza la mirada levemente de su móvil, pero no llega a darme su total atención. Por algún motivo, eso me molesta…

"Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? ¿Y tú? ¿Un vampiro? Ni de coña. Sigues oliendo como comida. Y los vampiros no solemos ser caníbales." Suelta una risa ante esto, como si fuera algo gracioso. 'No solemos ser', ¿eh? Vamos, que lo que me quieres decir es que hay algunos que _sí_ lo son. Fantástico. Como si no fuerais criaturas horripilantes sólo por el hecho de beber sangre, además algunos de vosotros matáis a los de vuestra propia especie. Aunque…pensándolo detenidamente, los humanos somos iguales. Siempre estamos en guerra en algún lugar del mundo, siempre hay asesinos sueltos…

"¿Huelo como comida?" Enarco una ceja, extrañado. Sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no. Probablemente sea cierto.

"Hueles tan dulce, que creo que voy a tener caries sólo con estar en tu presencia. _Sabes_ dulce. Fresas, probablemente. Dulce, pero con ese punto amargo característico." Baja la mirada de nuevo a su móvil. "No está mal, para ser un cazador."

No está mal… ¿debería preocuparme de que me salte encima y me deje seco? Me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Al verle por primera vez sentí unas ganas inmensas de darle un puñetazo en la cara, borrarle esa sonrisa suya que lleva ahora mismo en su rostro, esa sonrisa que indica que se cree mejor a todos los demás. Será el futuro monarca de su mundo, pero eso no significa que tenga que comportarse como un bastardo arrogante. ¿Y esos gritos de antes? ¿Qué pasa, se le cayó su preciada máscara? No me engaña. Casi todas sus sonrisas mientras sus hermanas estaban eran falsas.

"Dices que no te gustan los dulces, pero no te vi quejándote mientras bebías."

"No te vi quejándote a ti tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que casi me arrancas un trozo de carne al morderme _tú a mí,_ Shizu-chan. Y te diré que ese complejo de vampiro tuyo te hace parecer estúpido. Se supone que nos cazas, no intentes imitarnos, ¿de acuerdo?" Otra sonrisa falsa tras tu último comentario. Quiero…quiero saber qué escondes, maldita pulga. Me pregunto si podré averiguarlo. ¿Orihara Izaya, um? A ver si puedo encontrar algo.

"No es mi culpa. Me drogaste al morderme, ¿no es así? No se sentía dolor, se sentía…bien." Toso en mi mano para ocultar mi incomodidad. Se sintió más que bien. Si hubiera seguido bebiendo…no sé qué habría hecho.

"No te drogué de ninguna mane-" Sus ojos se agrandan de repente. Shinra y Celty vuelven a dirigirnos su atención, aparentemente interesados. "Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? _Jajaja_, muy gracioso, Shizu-chan." Mira de un lado a otro, mientras suelta esa risa nerviosa. Shinra tan sólo se ajusta las gafas manteniendo una cara de póker.

"En todo caso, Celty y yo nos vamos a ir ya. No os matéis mientras no estemos. Ah, Celty te ha traído también tu portátil, Izaya. Aquí lo tienes." Cogiendo una funda de tamaño mediano, se la pasa a la pulga, quien tan sólo asiente con la cabeza. Parece algo distraído mientras comprueba el interior del maletín. Parece que está todo, porque vuelve a cerrarlo. En menos de un minuto, somos los únicos en la casa, oyendo el sonido de un caballo afuera, antes de que no quede ni eso. El silencio lo interrumpe la pulga.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan~. Me aburro~" Cómo no. Veo cómo empieza a acercarse a mi posición en el sofá, e intento retroceder en él por instinto. Pongo los ojos en blanco al sentir el reposabrazos del sofá en mi espalda, indicándome que no puedo alejarme más sin caer al suelo. Izaya avanza como si fuera un depredador, a punto de devorar a su presa. Je. Qué descripción más irónica. Pronto, se encuentra sentado sobre mis piernas.

"¿No contestas? Tengo sed. Dame un poco." Siento cómo me tiembla una ceja, sin poder creerme la insolencia de este hombre. Además, ¿no bebió hace unas horas? ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un día!

"¿Por qué tienes sed? ¿No fue suficiente la otra vez, pulga?" Tengo pura curiosidad sobre este tema. Si él muere, yo también lo haré, y sabiendo que necesita sangre para no morir, quiero saber cuántas veces me va a estar usando de fuente de sangre personal. Se acerca más a mí, pasando a sentarse en mi regazo. Nuestras frentes casi se rozan y no puedo evitar pensar si me inclinara y- ¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?

"¡Pero _me aburro_! Ahora es tu deber mantenerme entretenido, Shizu-chan. Y tienes que satisfacer todas mis necesidades. ¿Sabes? Casi me alegro de que mordieras tú más fuerte que yo. Así, la responsabilidad de cuidar al sumiso la tienes tú y no yo. ¡Enhorabuena! Qué fantástico regalo de Navidad, ¿verdad? Ahora estaremos juntos hasta que uno muera." Empieza a dar tirones a mi camisa, como si fuera un niño pequeño demandando atención. No puedo retener una pequeña sonrisa, parece un crío.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Shizu-chan, no me ignores cuando te hablo, es irritante." Mueve una mano delante de mis ojos para comprobar si sigo aquí, y no puedo evitar suspirar en un intento de calmarme. A este paso le acabaré empujando y tirando al suelo.

"Tú eres irritante, pulga. No entiendo tu cambio de actitud." Parece pensarse una respuesta adecuada antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.

"No te confundas, te sigo odiando. Pero dado que no puedo deshacerme de esta…_relación_, al menos debería intentar que no nos matases a los dos en un descuido o al enfadarte. Y ya en serio, hagamos algo. Eres taaaaaaan aburrido. Hasta Shinra recitando enciclopedias me entretiene más." Tiene el descaro de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, como si fuese algo perfectamente normal. Me tenso un poco al sentirle partir sus labios, sintiendo el roce de colmillos afilados contra mi piel. No me…aterroriza, pero sí que siento…¿anticipación? Estar junto a esta pulga me está afectando…

"Si vas a morder, al menos avisa pulga."

"Tú no me avisaste la última vez~" Mis ojos viajan hasta el cuello de su camisa, que tiene los primeros botones sin abrochar. Puedo ver la mordida que le hice desde aquí, una marca que ahora está de color morado, y que seguramente dejará cicatriz una vez se cure del todo. Me pregunto cuánto dolería eso. A primera vista, parece haber sido bastante dolorosa. La verdad es que si decidiera hacer lo mismo conmigo como venganza, yo no tendría una excusa razonable para evitar que lo haga.

"Compórtate o te dejaré sin comer." Estoy en control en ese sentido, al menos. Izaya pone una mueca, antes de reír.

"Vaya, ¡menuda confianza tienes, Shizu-chan! Hay pocos hombres como tú hoy en día, ¿eh?" Dice entre risas, antes de volverse algo más serio, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. "Me gusta." Y con eso hunde sus colmillos en mi cuello, de una manera rápida y limpia, debo reconocerlo. Puedo sentir su lengua alrededor de la incisión, lamiendo las gotas que se escapan entre sus dientes. Se me pone la piel de gallina al notar ese húmedo músculo una y otra vez durante períodos al azar, como si quisiera tentarme.

Me limito a poner mis brazos en torno a su cintura en un abrazo flojo para atraerle más a mí. No sería agradable si en algún momento se desequilibrara y ambos cayésemos al suelo. Siento como mi cuello palpita aceleradamente, en un eco no tan sutil del estado de mi corazón en estos momentos.

Pero lo que de verdad me distrae es _él_.

Pasado un tiempo, empieza a soltar pequeños ruidos desde su garganta, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es consciente de que los esté haciendo. Al principio eran poco más que suspiros, pero siento el calor en mis mejillas cuando van evolucionando a jadeos, hasta convertirse en gemidos. Por si fuera poco, la pulga empieza a moverse arriba y abajo sobre mi regazo, frotándose descaradamente contra mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que tiene los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido en lo que supongo que es placer, juzgando por los sonidos que está soltando. ¿Le pasa esto a los vampiros cada vez que chupan la sangre de otros? De mi experiencia sé que los vampiros que he visto alimentarse no se ponen así. Es embarazoso.

Y lo es aún más saber que me está afectando a mí también.

Es más que la última vez, mucho más. ¿Es por morderme en el cuello en vez de en la muñeca? ¿Por el contrato que hemos formado involuntariamente? ¿Por oír y ver comportarse de forma tan lasciva a la pulga?

Ninguna de esas preguntas pasa mucho tiempo en mi mente, nublada por la sensación de calor y succión en mi cuello, que añaden placer a los sonidos todavía saliendo de su boca. Gemidos, jadeos, sonidos húmedos que se producen cada vez que toma un trago, haciéndome pensar en cosas en las que NO debería estar pensando. Esa boca podría ir a otr- ¡BASTA!

Sé que parte de la sangre que no acaba en sus labios está _bajando_, y la forma en la que casi bota encima de mí no está ayudando a que me calme. Suelto un siseo cuando noto una embestida especialmente fuerte, y aprieto mi agarre en su cintura. No puedo hacer otra cosa aparte de esperar a que acabe. Ni siquiera puedo morderle yo a él como la otra vez para soltar algo de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Su herida necesita curarse, o acabaré arrancándole un trozo de carne de verdad.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pulga se separa de mí al fin, y me doy cuenta de que ambos estamos jadeando. Me mira con ojos entrecerrados, todavía nublados por el placer de antes. No tardan demasiado en aclararse, mostrando sus brillantes ojos carmesí, tan rojos como la sangre que acaba de beber. Lame la herida como la otra vez hasta que se cierra y deja de sangrar, dejándome una marca a juego con la suya, aunque en el lado contrario. Evito mostrar el escalofrío que me recorre la espalda cuando vuelve a estarse quieto sobre mi regazo. Está _presionando_…

"Hey Shizu-chan. Gracias por la comida~" Siento el breve contacto de unos labios sobre los míos, antes de oír su risa alejándose a otro lado de la casa. Tardo unos segundos hasta salir de mi estupor, realmente sorprendido por tan repentina acción. Una vez que lo hago, sin embargo…

"¡IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Algo de acción, un poquiiiiiiito, para empezar a acercar a estos dos. Tomáoslo como un pequeño regalo de Navidad, si queréis.

Y sabéis que quiero a cambio? Esos preciosos reviews vuestros! Vamos, vamos! n.n


End file.
